Once Charmed
by Julia Adele
Summary: Chris learns of a horrible event in the future in the form of a dream. He finds that in stopping Wyatt from being turned he could lose someone he loves, his sister.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Charmed. However I do lay claim to Sara Halliwell.

She stood tensely, waiting for him to show himself. She gazed warily around at her surroundings; it was strange to be back in her old home where so many memories were made. Sara Halliwell was shocked that her older brother Wyatt summoned her to the attic of the manor. Was shocked that he summoned her at all. The last time Wyatt had wanted to talk to his sister, it had taken five of his best demons to drag her kicking and screaming to his lair. Sara could only guess what he wanted. Chris. Ever since Chris had disappeared off his radar Wyatt had been obsessed with finding him.

Sara hated to see her once happy home, shattered and put back together as a museum. She wished more than anything that Chris had let her join him on his mission to the past, the one last stand against Wyatt and the evil empire that he had created. While she knew it must be wonderful to see your long dead or imprisoned family safe and well, Sara knew that the weight of the future would be heavy enough to destroy her. All she could do was pray that Chris was strong enough to find a way to change the demented reality he had left her in.

"All right Wyatt," she called putting her hands on her hips. "I have other things I could be doing!"

After a few moments of silence Sara knew Wyatt was just toying with her, it was after all one of his favorite things to do. She was starting to pace the attic, anxious to learn why she was there, when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Moving closer she gazed steadily at herself. While Wyatt looked so much like their father, Sara and Chris resembled their mother in most ways except for their emerald green eyes. Her thick brown hair was falling from its ponytail in curly whisps that she pushed back behind her ears. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed Wyatt's reflection over her shoulder in the mirror.

"Sara." He whispered as she turned to face him. "I thought it was better to try and let you come willingly before I lost any demons bringing you in by force."

She remained silent to his comment, it was always better to let Wyatt do the talking, and she was more then leery as to what his intentions were. She feared Wyatt above anything else; he had destroyed her world, her family, and her life. Yet through all of it Sara knew he loved her in his own twisted way.

"What? Not even a hello for your older brother?" Wyatt asked as he stepped toward her. "Mom would be so disappointed in your lack of manners."

"Mom's gone Wyatt," she whispered softly looking down at the floor her hair falling past her face blocking him from her view, something Chris told her to do if Wyatt ever got to her. '_Never let him see your pain, Sara' _Chris' words echoed in her mind.

"So is our dear brother" Wyatt grated as he lifted her face. Sara grew nervous as Wyatt's eyes bored into hers. "I want to know where he is Sara, and I know you know."

"I will never tell you where he is Wyatt, I promise you that." Sara glared at him shaking her chin free of his hand. It was a bold move and she knew it. Defying him was not the smartest thing to do since he had killed many for a lot less. "I don't even know"

"Yes you do and if I have to torture it out of you…" Wyatt broke off, a thoughtful expression coming to his hardened features. He looked back at his sister, she was strong and willful, and he knew that she would never betray Chris consciously. Wyatt knew that Chris was in the past he just didn't know where. Time travel had never been his area of expertise. What he did know was that Chris would do anything for their younger sister, even if it meant giving up on his mission to change what was. Wyatt gazed at his sister; he would bring Chris back even if it meant having to sacrifice her.

Sara shrank back slightly as she watched the wheels turn in Wyatt's mind. Whatever he was thinking could not be a good thing. With a wave of his hand a demon appeared at his side and Sara shrank back farther. Dark lighters were not her favorite beings in the world.

Wyatt turned to the demon and began to speak in hushed tones; just softly enough that Sara couldn't make out what he was saying. Whatever they were talking about it, she knew it wasn't in her favor. With another wave of his hand the demon was gone and Sara was once again alone with her brother.

"Tell me Sara," Wyatt began slowly, "Where is Chris? I advise you to think very carefully about how you answer." Wyatt watched her eyes as she battled with her fear and indecision. Her face was an open book, even though her mind was closed to him.

"Just tell me where he is and I promise that neither one of you will be hurt. We could be a family again Sara. That's what you really want, isn't it?"

Sara gazed at her brother, hatred darkening her eyes. Yes she wanted to be a family again, but it was too late for that. He had taken them away from her. All she had left was an evil, twisted brother with a demented sense of humor and another brother that she prayed would soon find a way to make things change for the better. With that last thought she knew her answer. She would never let Wyatt know where Chris was or else all would be lost and she highly doubted that Wyatt planned on keeping his promise that neither of them would get hurt.

"Go to hell, Wyatt." Sara breathed in his ear. "Kill me if that's what you want but I will never tell you what you want to hear, that's a promise." She didn't have time to step away before Wyatt's hand grabbed her throat and she was lifted into the air, cutting off her airway. 'So he really has it in him to kill me as well,' was all she could think.

"I didn't want to have to do this to you Sara," Wyatt bellowed, his anger resounding off the walls of the attic. "If you do not tell me where our brother is exactly I will force you to help me summon him here and then I will kill him before your very eyes, just like I did with mom." With that he threw her against the wall where she flopped to the ground like one of her old dolls. Sara slowly got to her feet rubbing her aching neck. When she looked up she was face to face with Wyatt and the dark lighter he had dismissed only a few minutes before.

"Sara, I want you to meet an old friend of Dad's, Alec." Sara visibly shuddered. She remembered the story. Alec had almost succeeded in killing their father long before she and her brothers were born, over a charge named Daisy their dad had been protecting. What frightened her most was that she knew Aunt Prue had vanquished the dark lighter. So what was he doing here and now?

"Now tell me where Chris is." Wyatt stated in a low voice. "If you don't Alec here is going to get his revenge for losing Daisy." With that said Alec raised his crossbow ready to fire, awaiting Wyatt's command.

"No" was all she said.

"Have it your way then." Wyatt smirked and with that he nodded to Derek.

Sara watched the crossbow fire as if in slow motion. She howled in pain as the arrow embedded itself in her chest. Pain shot like fire through her body as she sank to the floor. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Tears of pain streaming down her eyes she looked up at Wyatt. How could he do this? She knew he only wanted Chris back so he could form the power of three. She hadn't actually expected him to kill her. He still needed her.

"Don't cry Sara," Wyatt said as he kneeled down to her. "That arrow isn't your typical dark lighter arrow. Poisoned yes. It will take much longer to kill you than the other would have and will be far more painful. However the only way for you to survive is if we can bring Chris back. So if you want to live you will help me." With that said Wyatt and Derek vanished leaving her in a pool of blood on the floor.

"Chris…" Sara screamed wildly into the darkness before the pain overtook her.

Back in the past Chris woke with a start. He was still shaking from his dream, his mind replaying everything. Sara, Wyatt, the dark lighter. Was it real or just a dream? He tried not to think about the way Sara had looked even before she had been shot. She had been to thin, her eyes dull. He wanted to cry as he thought to her lying on the floor by herself, hurt and alone, dying. Quickly dressing, his mind on his sister, he tried to decipher if it was a dream or real. He knew deep down that it was no dream. Wyatt had planned for him to witness what he was about to do. He also knew that he needed to get his sister away from Wyatt and find away to help her. Asking his parents or his aunts would be too risky, even though they knew who he was; he had managed to keep his sister a secret. Chris quickly orbed out to his favorite spot at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, he needed to be able to sort his problem. Problems. He had to save Wyatt, save the future, yet he was not going to sacrifice his sister to do that. She was all he had left. He had two weeks to save his brother and he doubted more than a day to save Sara. Chris looked up at the early morning sky in utter despair, life it seemed wasn't fair. Why should he have to give up everything for his brother, the twice-blessed son? He howled in anguish and frustration as he sank to his knees, tears forming.

_"SARA!"_

Leo knew something was wrong, even in the beautiful morning stillness. Chris was in distress. He was amazed at the bond he was starting to form with his neurotic son from the future, even with all of Chris' struggles to pull away from him. They at least were closer then they had been when Leo had found that Chris was his second born. Setting his coffee down Leo orbed to his son hoping the boy was not in mortal danger.

What Leo found at the top of the bridge was not one of the things he had expected. Chris sat hunched on his knees staring off into the morning sun, tears streaming from his eyes. Eyes that seemed to radiate pain. He quickly walked over to his son placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. Chris neither moved, nor spoke, Leo wondered if he knew he was there at all.

"Chris?"

"Go away" came the harsh whisper. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm not going anywhere," Leo argued. It was obvious his son was horribly upset but

Leo couldn't imagine what could have set son this far over the edge. "What's wrong Chris?"

Chris was dimly aware that his father was just trying to help him; all he knew was that he wanted to be alone. Couldn't he just drop the wonderful dad act already? With that Chris lost it, jumping up glowering at his startled father.

"What's wrong is that I can't stand this, being here, seeing all of you happy and

well. Your not there in the future, he is and he kills without a thought and plays with your pain. I have to go back to that. I hate him! Why did he have to do that to her? She's all I have left, please god why?" Chris stopped as suddenly as he started while he sank back his knees. Tears were falling freely from his green eyes. "She's dying and there's nothing I can do about it. I have to go back."

"Who's dying?" Leo asked startled. He knew that is son's fiancé Blanca had already fallen victim to Wyatt's terrorizing. Was it Piper, Phoebe, or Paige? Back? He had mentioned needing to go back. But the future had yet to change.

"Sara," came his soft croak. "I have to back for Sara."

"Sara?" Leo hadn't heard the name before now. Was she a friend? Cousin? Before he more time to think Chris stood and turned his red, blurry eyes to his. There was a pleading look in them.

"I need your help to go back and get her." Chris began. He knew that before his father would let him go he was going to have to tell him who Sara really was. For once the future consequences didn't seem as important. They already knew too much as it was. Who knows what he had done in coming here. "Sara is my sister. I will not loose her. If I have to kill him to save her I will."

Leo was thunderstruck. He had a daughter, one that at this very moment seemed to be in very bad shape. Chris was willing to do horrible things and go to great length to help her. He had already known that the future was far from a happy place and his sweet son was going to torment people, even murder.

"I think we are going to need the sister's help with this." Leo carefully watched his son's reaction to his words. When Chris didn't object Leo continued. "What happen to her?"

"Alec the Dark lighter ring any bells for you?"

"What?" Leo was sure there was a mistake. "Prue vanquished him!"

"And Wyatt brought him back" Chris growled. "It doesn't matter. He shot her with some kind if new dark lighter arrow. It takes longer to kill but is far more painful. We have to go now or there will be no time. He gave her an ultimatum. Tell him where I was in the past exactly or he is going to let her die." With that said Chris orbed to the manor knowing his father would quickly follow.

Sara didn't know how long she had been lying in a heap on the floor. It didn't seem to matter. She was going to die there. Her life seemed to unfold before her eyes in quick clips. Memories of happiness before Wyatt had turned making her wish to be a young girl again. Then the memories turned dark and she tried to think of other things. She wished that she could see Chris and her family again but they were gone. All she could hope for was that Chris found a way to change the tragedy that was Wyatt. When she felt a shiver up her spine she knew that Wyatt was back. What else can he possibly want, she thought? Moaning, she turned her head so she could see him.

"Time is not on your side little sister." Wyatt said as he gazed down at her. "I want you to bring Chris back."

"I …can't."

"Oh yes you can. The spell I have won't work unless Chris wants to come back, needs to come back."

"I guess your…screwed then." She coughed, speck of blood appeared on her lips. Wyatt's hand collided with her face cause her to scream. The pain was so intense she felt as if he had stabbed her with a burning knife. He roughly grabbed her hair forcing her to look him in the eye.

"He knows your going to die. Chris saw everything that happened. Oh he will come if you call for him. He won't want to fail you like he did mom. Call him Sara!" shoving the spell in her had he orbed out.

Wyatt's words haunted her. Chris knew she was dying? He wouldn't sacrifice the future to try and save her, would he? He had to know that it was hopeless; if Wyatt caught him they will have lost. Sara rolled onto her side coughing harshly as more blood found it's way to her lips. How much longer could an arrow through the chest take to kill her? Was the poison slowing time? Sara was so close to unconsciousness when she started to fell light and airy. Was that Chris' voice she heard calling her name? Whether it was or not Sara didn't know, she just wanted to sleep.

Piper watched her son as he paced the length of the attic. He was so distraught Piper want to cry. He stopped suddenly, his head jerking to a far corner of the attic. His face went from slight relief to horror stricken. His eyes were filling with tears. Piper moved as fast as her pregnant body would let her to Chris. Whatever he saw was obviously breaking his heart. He snapped back when Piper laid a hand softly on his shoulder. He quickly looked over at his two aunts. They were just finishing up on the spell. The women and Leo had decided that it was better to use a summoning spell then sending Chris back. While Chris was doubtful that it would work, he took a small comfort in knowing that they were trying everything they could to help.

Chris thought Piper had taken the idea of a third child rather well. He could tell

she had many questions to ask yet he was grateful that she sensed the urgency in his voice and in Leo's eyes. Maybe Sara and the future still had a chance.

Once the candles were set in a large circle and the spell was finished Chris looked pleading for his family to hurry. He just hoped Sara was holding on.

"Let's hope this works" Paige voiced everyone's thought aloud.

With that Chris watched as they began to say the spell. Chris was focusing on the floor within the circle of candles that he only caught portions of the long spell

"We call…blessed be… bring forth…so Chris may see." Chris held his breath as they finished. Before he could think of much more fog seemed to fill the room clouding his view.

"Sara!" he called pushing his way forward. The fog cleared as quickly as it had appeared leaving a lifeless form heaped on the floor before him. Chris dove forward, quickly pulling her into his lap and brushing her long hair back away from face. He winced, as he looked her over. A large bruise took up her face on the right side, there was blood everywhere and she was so very pale and thin.

"Sara?" He called her softly as tears began to fall. "Sara it's Chris, please wake up, please. I can't keep going without you, please fight!" He rocked her closer to his chest burying his face in her hair. He knew that Leo was already at their side trying to heal the wound the dark lighter's arrow had left her with. Why was it taking so long?

"Chris?" He jumped at the sound of her soft voice. Lifting his head he gazed in her eyes that were identical to his own emerald green yet so full of pain.

"I here" he soothed. "You're going to be fine"

"Wyatt…wants you…back" She looked confused, terrified. "He…wants…us…power three"

"What's taking so long?" he desperately asked Leo taking his eyes off hers for no more than a moment.

"I don't know, the wound is healed but I can't rid her system of the poison. I don't…" Leo was cut off by a soft whisper.

"Daddy?" Sara struggled to focus on the figure next to Chris. It had been so long since she had last saw her dad. Could that really be his voice? She felt someone take her hand then.

Leo grasped his daughter's hand leaning toward her as she struggled to find him.

"I'm right here, baby" Leo said softly. He wanted to cry as she stilled seemed unable to find him. Slowly her eyes began to close, though the wound was healed the effects of the poison was becoming more apparent. Beads of sweat were forming, she was starting to shiver, and her skin was hot to touch. What worried Leo the most was the way she labored for each breath.

"Please Sara try," Chris whispered as his sister lost consciousness. "Please don't leave me!"

Piper watched the scene brokenly; her sisters had rushed to her side wrapping her in a large hug as they prayed Leo and Chris could save Sara. Piper felt tears begin falling down her face when she heard the soft call for a daddy. Piper looked away. It was too painful to watch. She was going to lose her daughter before she ever had her to begin with. She was startled a moment later when Chris let out a low moan of anguish.

"NOOO!"


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry for the poor format on the first chapter. It has been so long since I have wrote anything new or updated prior stories that I seem to have forgotten how. Charmed is my favorite show and it was a huge blow when they ended the 'Future Chris' storyline. So I thought it would be fun to dabble in their world.

Sara Halliwell is only sixteen months younger than Chris making her 21. I hope that this is enjoyed! Let me know what you think in a review, it would make my day.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the rights to Charmed! Sadly I do not.

Chapter Two 

"NOO," Chris moaned pulling his sister close to his chest. How could Wyatt have done this to her? He hadn't thought that Wyatt would actually try to kill their younger sister. Then again he hadn't thought Wyatt would have done many of the things he had.

"Chris help me get her comfortable," Leo said as he tried to take Sara from his son's arms. Chris shrugged away from him pulling his sister closer.

"I've got her," he muttered. Cradling Sara's battered body in his arms he stood and slowly made his way over to the day bed and began to settle her there. He sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at her. Her breathing was coming in short gasps, making him want to cry. He didn't know how much longer she had. All he knew was that he had to find a way to save her. He watched with tears forming as Leo leaned in next to him, healing the ugly bruise marring her young face.

Chris was grateful for the space his anxious family was giving him. He knew they wanted to help but even he was unsure how they were going to fix this.

"Here, let me help." Phoebe handed him a blanket to cover Sara's shivering form and a cool cloth to wipe her sweating forehead with. "We'll find a way."

Piper waited until Phoebe, Leo and Paige were leafing through the Book of Shadows trying to find anything that may help, before she slowly made her way over to Chris. She was unsure of what to say to her second born. She watched as he held his younger sister's hand pleading to her in hushed tones. Piper found herself not wanting to look down at her daughter, yet it was too hard not to. Sara looked so much like Chris that had she not known better Piper would have thought they were twins. From her thick brown hair to her defined cheekbones and lanky build she resembled him. Definitely a Halliwell. Piper wrapped her arms around Chris as she sat down next to him trying to ease his pain. At first he gratefully accepted, then stiffened and pulled away.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was in high spirits. Chris had fallen for his simple plan. Wyatt had never meant for Sara to summon Chris. There was no spell on that paper he had shoved into her hand, but a meaningful note to Chris instead. His Charmed family from the past would soon learn that the only way to save Sara would be by coming back to the future where Wyatt had the antidote. Wyatt paced as he thought of the proper punishment to Chris' betrayal. It would have to be a lesson his headstrong brother would never forget. Sara.

Sara struggled with unconsciousness. She needed to find Chris, to tell him about Wyatt. She felt she had to be in the past since she didn't summon Chris the way Wyatt wanted. Chris had to keep focusing on Wyatt or else the future was going to be lost and that was unacceptable. Sara hoped that if she was in the past that her injured, no dying presence would not affect her brother to distraction. She knew that wakefulness was close when a wave of pain washed over her. Suddenly her body felt like lead, she was freezing, it hurt to breath and every fiber of her being throbbed with pain.

"Ahrg," Sara moaned as she finally managed to pry her eyes open. Chris' worried, tear stained face was the first thing she saw. Everything else was so blurry. "Chris, time?"

Chris immediately understood her question. "2004." He grasped her hand tightly giving her a physical link to hold on to.

"How?" she felt some of her strength returning and couldn't understand why. Hadn't she been shot by a revenge crazy dark lighter packing new and improved poisonous arrows? While her strength was returning, the pain stayed beyond tolerable and her vision refused to clear fully.

"I had the charmed ones summon you here." While his response seemed simple enough, Sara knew the depth to his answer. Her mom and aunts were near? She grew wary and agitated and looked back at Chris before slowly turning her head to gaze unfocused at her surroundings.

Chris watched as his sister caught his meaning and become agitated. Her eye's flickering from him to her surroundings trying to make sense of being in the past. Finally she tilted her unsettling gaze back to him.

"I can't see, everything's foggy" she muttered softly. "What happened?"

"Wyatt made sure I saw everything he was doing to you. He knew if something happened to you, I would put my mission to turn him on hold to save you. Thankfully Dad talked me out of going back to get you and to have Mom, Phoebe, and Paige bring you here instead. Dad healed the wound but we're still trying to find a way rid the poison in your system"

She stared blankly at her brother. Chris told them who he was? She struggled to reach a sitting position but had to settle at being propped up with pillows Chris helped push behind her back trying to get her to take it easy.

"You have to relax," Chris soothed.

"You told them who you were?" she demanded in a pain filled voice.

"They figured it out."

"And about me?"

"I kinda had to tell them about you." He stated finding it hard to look into her unhappy gaze. "I needed their help."

"What you _need_ to do is save Wyatt." She gasped. There was a sudden shooting pain that made her see stars and become sickeningly dizzy. "You…have to."

"Sara?" Her eyes had glazed over and she seemed about to pass out then she sighed and looked back up at him.

"It hurts Chris," she whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Do you have anything yet?" Chris called franticly to aunt s and father. "She's in a lot of pain."

"We're trying Chris!"

"I'll be right back," Chris murmured to her. "I might see something they overlooked." Chris turned to his mother who had stepped back to give him room.

"Sit with her, please." Piper stood unable to move. Chris hugged Piper then quickly made for the book. What would she say? Wyatt, Chris and Sara were her children yet she hardly knew anything about them. She didn't share the memories that they had of her. Slowly Piper made her way over to her daughter's side.

Sara felt someone sit down on the edge of the bed and opened her eyes. She had expected Chris' familiar face to be looking down at her and was startled when she saw her mother instead. It had been seven years since Sara had last saw her mother. Even though Chris had told her their mother was there she was finding it hard to except. Perhaps it was her still cloudy vision.

"Mom?" she tried to focus. "Is that really you?"

"I'm here, Sara" Piper tried to comfort her stricken daughter by taking her cold hand in hers. "It's really me."

"Please…stay"

"I'm not going anywhere." Piper knew Sara had fallen back toward unconsciousness. Piper began to adjust the blankets when she saw a crinkled piece of paper clasped in her daughter's other hand. Curious, she took it from her hand and unfolded it.

Chris looked over sharply when he heard Piper's muffled gasp. She was holding Sara's hand yet gazing at a crinkled paper. He quickly moved to her side, noticing Sara was asleep he turned his attention to Piper.

"What is it?" he asked indicating the paper locked in her grasp. Instead of speaking Piper only shook her head, her eyes wild. Chris began to worry.

"Piper?"

Nothing.

"Mom?"

A soft sob, then nothing.

"Here let me take a look," he made a grab for the for it but she clutched the offensive paper to her chest.

Chris threw a pleading look in Leo's direction. "A little help here would be nice!"

"Piper, let me see that," Leo said coming over and putting an arm around his wife. When she refused to move Chris locked gazes with Leo. Worry was beginning to turn into dread. Suddenly Piper's soft voice broke the uneasy silence.

"How can a baby that is so sweet and innocent become so cold?"

"That's from Wyatt, isn't it?" Chris felt his stomach turn and flip when Piper answered his question with a nod of her head. She looked up at him then with sorrow filled eyes and handed him the paper in question. Chris sighed and began to read the all too familiar handwriting.

_Chris,_

_You need to come back now. I am the way I am and there is nothing you can do to change that. Just accept it. Time is not on your side. Sara will die and the only thing you will be able to do is watch. Just like with Mom. However, if you come home I can change Sara's fate. I have the only antidote. The longer you wait the more painful it will become for her. I'll be waiting. I trust you'll do the right thing by our sister. You wouldn't want her death on your conscience._

_Wyatt_

Chris closed his eyes. Why did he always have to choose between those he loved and saving his power crazy brother? He knew deep down that Wyatt was the only who knew how to save Sara and time was running out. He could hear that his sister's breathing had become jagged and short. It was time to choose and Chris couldn't see how he was going to be able to save both. He knew what Sara would want him to do. She would tell him that if he saved Wyatt, he saved the future and more than one life would be spared. However, if he failed in his attempt to turn Wyatt, Sara would be gone forever. Either way he looked at it, Sara's life hung in the balance and he couldn't justify letting his sister die. There had to be another way, he just couldn't see it.

"Chris?" Paige asked coming to stand beside his still form. She looked down at the letter, began to read, and was joined by Phoebe and Leo. They were all too shocked to speak when they finished.

The attic was eerily silent except for Sara's raspy gasps for air. Wyatt was right. They were running out of time.

**Please review! I would like to know what everyone thinks**.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I just realized that I have the wrong name for the dark lighter in chapter one. His name was Alec not Derek. I will revise soon. Sorry if it was an inconvenience. I hope that everyone who reads enjoys. Please review. Now on with the show…

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed I would be one very rich very happy girl. Since I am only happy most of the time and not even close to rich that means that others own Charmed and I do not. Oh well.

Chapter Three 

Chris was the first in the attic to regain his wits. Wyatt's letter had thrown all of them for a very unpleasant loop. Chris had made up his mind. Sara was not going to die and the future would not be terrorized by the power obsessed, twice blessed son of a charmed one. He was going to save them both. The first thing he needed to do was get Sara back to the future so Wyatt could save her, then get back to the past so he could continue to save Wyatt from whatever turned him. How he was going to pull this stunt off, Chris had no idea. It was going to be no easy task getting his parents and his aunts to let him take Sara back and even harder was going to be for him to escape his brother _again._

"I have to go back," he stated clearly, hoping that in their current shock they would be able to understand his point better. He was wrong.

"Are you crazy?" Phoebe hollered. "He'll kill you both!"

"Phoebe's right, we can't let you go back." Paige said shaking her head.

"Wyatt won't kill me and I have to go back unless one of you suddenly knows how to save my sister. He doesn't want either of us dead."

"Piper, Leo, make him see sense. He can't go back." Phoebe yelled trying to shake Piper and Leo out of their shocked silence. Piper just gazed from Phoebe to Chris then turning he weary eyes back to Sara who lay motionless next to her. Leo's stare was riveted on Chris. "Hello?"

"We heard you, Phoebe." Leo's voice sounded strained and tired as he acknowledged his verging on hysterical sister in law.

"WELL?"

"Look, if any of you have a better idea I'm willing to listen but we have run out of time. I'm going back and I'm going to need your help." Chris said moving over to the book. "We need a potion to send us back."

Phoebe and Paige looked at Piper who was shaking her head. How could it have come to this?

"What do you plan on doing when you get there?" Leo asked his son who was flipping madly through the book. "You need some sort of plan and we still have to save Wyatt from whatever evil is trying to turn him here and now."

"Look, if all goes as I hope it will, none of you will have time to worry about it. I'll go back; do what needs to be done, and then I'll use the spell from before to come back. I should arrive within only a few minutes of when Sara and I leave." Chris rambled as he found what he was looking for, a potion to take him and Sara to the future. "Can you get this made within the hour?" he asked of his aunt's.

When neither of them moved Chris found his patience wearing thin. "Please!"

"Only if one of us can go with you." Phoebe stated firmly

"No."

"Chris your going to need our help," Paige tried making him see their side.

"I have done just fine without you in the future. This is my home, my time and I know what Wyatt is like and if you come with me you're just going to be a burden."

"He's right." Piper's voice startled all of them. She rose from her place by Sara and turned to gaze at them. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room but Chris shouted.

"I don't want him to go any more then the rest of you," she sighed looking down at Sara then at Chris. "I just can't bear the thought of watching one of my children die before I even get a chance to know her."

"Piper, if they go back Wyatt could kill both of them anyway." Phoebe felt like screaming madly. Why couldn't any of them realize this?

"He won't." Chris muttered watching his sister struggle to breathe.

"Oh really?" Phoebe stormed over to where her niece lay. "This kind of looks like he doesn't care if either of you live or die! He had her shot by a dark lighter, certain death for white lighters such as yourselves. I can't understand why you think he won't kill you!"

"Sara is only going to die if I refuse to take her back or if I don't get there in time. He knew I would realize the only way to save her is to go to him. All he wants is for us to side with him, help him rule his twisted reality. He wants the power of three, Phoebe! Ultimate power. It was never his intention for Sara to die."

"But…"

"Not buts about it." Chris cut his feisty aunt off. "Wyatt knows Sara and I almost as well as we know him. Wyatt didn't turn over night and we were all very close growing up. Not just as siblings but the best of friends. We could read each other's thoughts and feelings. We loved each other and I wouldn't have come back here if I didn't love him. He won't kill us. Now would you please help me?"

Everyone stood still for a moment turning over what Chris had said in his or her minds. That was the most about the future he had ever spoken of. Quickly Paige and Phoebe began to gather ingredients for the potion, Leo stepped to his daughter's side and Piper headed to Chris who was back flipping through the Book of Shadows. She watched as he found what he was looking for and began to commit it to memory.

"Chris," Piper said in a soft voice that commanded his attention. It was a voice filled with love and affection. He hadn't heard her address him like that since before she had died. Forcing down the lump that had risen in his throat, he turned to look her in the eye. "I want you to promise me that you'll be careful and when you come back I want you to bring your sister. Don't leave her there with him."

Chris pulled his mother into his arms and held onto her tightly. He would do everything in his power to do what she asked for. "I promise Mom," he whispered into her soft hair. "I promise."

Within an hour the potion was made, the triquetra was drawn on the wall with chalk and Chris was by Sara's side. She was defiantly close to the end as Chris gathered her limp form in his arms and picked her up. Chris knew once Wyatt healed her he was going to get an ear full, however at the moment he doubted she even knew what was going on. Turning he looked at his family who were huddled near by. They had already said goodbye and he tried again to squelch their fears.

"We'll be fine." He knew that fine was probably not the right word. While he knew Wyatt had no intention to kill them, he did know that punishment would be bestowed for their betrayal. "We'll be right back," he said as Piper threw the potion at the wall, opening the portal. He smiled softly at them then turned and stepped through the portal to come face to face with his older brother.

"Welcome home Christopher."

Chris felt rather than heard the portal closing behind him and suddenly he was afraid. He held Sara's form tightly as he gazed at Wyatt. His brother had not changed in the slightest since Chris had last left the future. His tall, muscular frame was clad in tight fitted black, his curly, dark blond hair gathered at his shoulders and his eye's were still as cold and unforgiving as ever. Wyatt strode toward him, never breaking eye contact until he stood right before Chris. His eyes flicked to their sister then back to Chris.

"Cutting it a bit close" he whispered threateningly as he went to take Sara from Chris. "She's almost beyond my ability to help."

At the exact moment Wyatt roughly took Sara from Chris' arms two demon's grabbed Chris from behind, jerking him off his feet. They slammed Chris against the wall. While one held his arms above his head the other held him by his neck cutting off his intake of oxygen.

"Just restrain him for now," Wyatt commanded the two brute demons in an offhanded way as he sat down on the sofa, resting Sara in his lap. "There will be more time for serious punishment later."

Chris watched helplessly as Wyatt brushed his sister's hair from her sweating brow and pulled a small vial out of the air. He tipped back her head letting the vial's red contents slide down her throat. Almost immediately Sara's body was thrown into a seizure. Wyatt held her down as she convulsed and started to cough, her eyes snapped open with a look of pain and horror. Within a few minutes time Sara was again still and her eyes were closed. Wyatt, seemingly satisfied, lifted her up so he could stand then laid her back down again, his attention now riveted on Chris.

"You've disappointed me Christopher." Wyatt said as his fist connected with Chris' face making him yell in agony. The last thing Chris saw was his brother's evil smirk before Wyatt punched him again knocking him unconscious.

"Take them both to my brother's old apartment and make sure they are untouched. Once you've gotten them there you may go. I'll deal with them both later." Wyatt commanded before orbing out.

Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe stood rigidly waiting for the portal to open again to reveal Chris and Sara. After more than an hour passed Piper began to pace. She knew Chris' intention was to return to a few moments after they had left yet he still had not returned. Time travel made her head hurt awfully.

"Where are they?" Piper was verging on hysterical. "He promised he would come right back!"

"I'm sure he will be back, sweetie." Leo wrapped his arm around his distraught wife trying to comfort her as best he could. Paige and Phoebe just stood to the side watching them sadly.

"Don't you sweetie me," Piper cried jumping away from her stricken husband. "I want answers and I want them now!" Grabbing a pen and paper she began to furiously write.

"Piper?" Paige asked when she recognized spell writing. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I am going to cast a spell so that I can see exactly where they are and if anything has happened to them. And don't any of you try to stop me."

When no one moved to stop her Piper began to draw a circle on the attic floor with the discarded piece of chalk, then began to chant.

"_Hear these words, hear my rhyme_

_Head the worry within my mind_

_Show me what I wish to find_

_What I seek to know in futures time"_

The circle that Piper had drawn began to shimmer and ripple as if it was a tiny pond and she had thrown a pebble into it. Slowly it began to reveal what seemed like a window into the future. Chris lay on a large bed, his eyes were closed yet one was badly swollen and turning a nasty shade of purple. Piper felt relief flow through her when she saw Sara walk over to him and sit down. At least they were both alive.

"Chris?" Piper listened as Sara tried to rouse her brother from his unconscious state. She watched hopefully as Sara pinched his ear. Nothing.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Piper jumped startled at the sudden appearance of what she could only imagine was her eldest child. Sara, however, remained motionless keeping her eyes on Chris. "What? No 'thank you for saving my life?'"

"You were the one who tried to kill me in the first place so excuse me for not feeling the need to say thanks." Sara snapped as she turned to face him. "What did you do to Chris?"

"If I wanted to kill you Sara, I would have thought of something much more intense than a dark lighter's arrow." Wyatt roughly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up away from the bed. "As for Chris, his punishment I have yet to decide upon. When he wakes up inform our dear brother that his rooms have been enchanted. There will be no orbing and I would advise not trying to escape the old fashioned way. Every window and door is guarded by my most loyal bodyguards that have been told to fire at will if either of you try to go anywhere. Have a nice night Sara." With that he threw her across the room and was gone.

Sara unsteadily rose and shuffled back to her brother. Piper watched as her daughter curled up next to Chris, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arm protectively around him, tears streaming down her face. As the picture within the circle began to fade back to its natural state Piper heard Sara whisper softly to Chris.

"What are we going to do?"

**Please review! I am so excited about where this story is going and I would love to hear your comments. –Jules-**


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thank you to all who review! I'm glad that you seem to be enjoying the story. Teal-lover: Yes Wyatt has a bit more planned for his sister than he is letting on. Well here goes chapter four.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, not even the smallest sliver. Darn.

Chapter Four

Chris had one of the worst headaches he could remember and that was before he was even fully awake. Memories from the past few hours flew through his mind as he began to come too. The last thing he remembered was wanting to rip the twisted smirk from his brother's face. Chris was startled out of his thoughts by a mumble near his ear. At that moment he realized that Sara was curled up at his side with her arm gripped around him. He knew she was crying from her muffled sobs and the way her tears were wetting his shirt.

"Shhh," he murmured wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders. When his gesture caused her sobbing to grow more intense. He worried. "What happened?"

"I'm terrified about what Wyatt may do to you." She choked out pulling him in a tighter hug. "He's mad."

Chris knew the implications of her words. When Wyatt was mad all hell broke loose, literally. Chris had made Wyatt angry on several occasions over the years. Each time Wyatt would punish him in a variety of ways. Ranging from medium velocity energy balls to torture by demon posse, he had been though enough to know when Wyatt was mad, he was going to suffer. Though if he could choose between physical torture and emotional torment, Chris preferred the physical abuse.

"I'll be ok, Sara."

At his words Sara sat up glaring down at him, her green eyes electric. She looked spilt between angry and terrified.

"No! You are never _ok_ when Wyatt gets through with you, Chris! He either bloodies you up horribly and only half heels you or he plays with your mind until you feel like killing yourself! Sometimes I wish he would just kill me and get it over with." She stopped for a moment and turned away to look out the window at the broken city, then continued softly. "You should have just left me here and saved him from being turned into the monster that he is."

"Chris doesn't need another death resting on his shoulders." Sara jumped and turned at the sound of Wyatt's voice, shielding Chris' body with hers. "Do you Christopher?"

Chris just stared evenly over Sara's shoulder at his brother who stood in the shadows of the darkening room. Thus it begins, he thought.

"You need not worry about the promised punishment for your betrayal," Wyatt sneered, stepping out from the shadows. "We'll get to that soon enough. I just came to talk for now."

"Go away Wyatt," Sara whispered. "Can't you give us some amount of peace?"

"I have been far to lenient with both of you in the past, Sara. That is going to change. There will be no more skipping off to change the future and leading rebellions against me. It's time both of you embraced your powers properly. I plan to bring about the new generation of Charmed Ones, considering the old ones are either dead or powerless. Both of you will learn that there is no _'other'_ Wyatt. I have told you both before that you are too caught up in the good vs. evil game. There is no such thing, just power and those strong enough to except it."

"You are what our family has fought against for so long. Evil is as evil does and you have proven that you could rival Balthazar." Sara fought back.

"Balthazar was held back by his love for aunt Phoebe." He looked curiously at them both. "Not unlike the way I am held back by caring for my ungrateful siblings"

"Enough." Chris knew that Sara had struck a critical point and the conversation was likely to turn ugly if they didn't stop. "What do you want Wyatt?"

"Nothing serious really." Wyatt began. " Just letting you in on happenings, we are going to reform our blood bond tonight. The Three of us. However, first things first."

Before Wyatt even finished his sentence he threw Chris into the air causing Sara to fall to the floor. Wyatt smiled when Sara tried to get back up but was unable to break his force. Stepping over Sara he walked to where Chris was suspended in the air, an energy ball forming in his hand. Stopping a few steps away, his smile disappeared and he released the energy ball at Chris' vulnerable chest.

Chris howled in agony when it hit. It felt like someone was cutting him open and burning his insides out. When the pain began to subside Wyatt threw yet another, more powerful one in his direction. Chris suddenly understood what Sara had meant, death would be better than enduring this. This was agony. Searing pain blinded him when the third energy ball ripped into him. The last thing he was conscious for was Sara screaming his name, and then all went quiet.

"Stop it Wyatt!" Sara screamed. "You're killing him!"

When Wyatt didn't acknowledge her but continued his magical assault on Chris, Sara gathered her power and released it. Wyatt was flung away and Chris dropped to the floor. Sara jumped up and ran to him. Wyatt was already on his feet when Sara turned to face him.

"I have had about enough of this," he shrieked telekinetically throwing her across the room. "This ends tonight!" With that he was gone in a swirl of orbs.

Sara stood and unsteadily made her way to Chris. Sinking to the floor dizzily next to him, she raised her hands above his chest letting their golden glow heal his wounds.

"You know, I really haven't missed playtime with Wyatt while I've been in the past. He's a lot nicer as a toddler," Chris said as he sat up. "You ok?"

"Peachy." Chris looked closely at his scowling sister. She could rival him at best in sarcasm. Glancing up at him she smiled softly. "No, you my dear brother are rivaled by no one when it comes to sarcasm."

Chris began to laugh, then stopped abruptly. "How did you do that?"

"Wyatt must have hit you harder than I thought," she said. "I have been a telepath since…"

"I know that but I took a potion to block being read by an empathy and it should have blocked you as well." He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "We might be able to use this to our advantage seeing as how Wyatt never developed that particular power."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We have to get back to the past before to much time goes by there or mom is going to come barreling into this world intent on grounding all of us." Chris smirked at her bewildered expression. "Long story."

"Well to get back to the past we need the spell and even more difficult we have to be at the manor." She sighed.

"Wyatt plans to form the power of three again."

"What's your point, Chris?"  
"We'll have to be at the manor for it to work. It will be our only chance." Chris stood and walked over to his dresser. Opening the top drawer he pulled out an athame and handed it to his startled sister. "What?"

"All those times I said you were a mamma's boy I take back," she grinned. "You are so Aunt Phoebe's." As soon as the words were out, their smiles vanished.

"Does he still have her imprisoned?" Chris asked softly. Phoebe was the last charmed sister to be killed or locked away. Wyatt had felt while her fighting technique was unrivaled she was insignificant in the magical world without her sisters. It wasn't until Chris was eighteen that Phoebe had been stripped of her powers and locked away.

"Yeah."

"We're going to change all of this, Sara." He hugged her close. "Hide the athame in your clothes and only use it if there is no other alternative." With that said he stood up and walked over to the bed. He was so tired. His sister's movements caught his eye. She was placing candles in a circle and lighting them. Bemused he watched her. Wyatt had the room blocked from orbing, he figured from any kind of magic as well.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she sat down next to the circle.

"Getting a little advice" With that she began to chant and Chris sat up worried about the repercussions this might have.

"Sara?" She didn't seem to hear him.

_"Hear my words, hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide."_

Chris blinked in the bright light coming from the circle. Who the hell had she just managed to summon? Chris guessed that Wyatt didn't care about anything except for them staying in one place. What could be the harm in a summoning spell? When the light faded Chris was shocked as his long dead aunt stepped from the circle into her corporeal form. Sara flew into her arms.

"Aunt Prue?" Chris asked unconvinced it was truly his aunt.

"Hello Christopher." She smiled then looked down at Sara. "So I take it Wyatt is still ruling with an iron fist?"

Sara began to talk quickly telling their aunt of the last few years, from the rebellion to Chris skipping back in time, their hopes of turning what was around. She came up short of breath when she got to the part about Wyatt forming the new Charmed Ones.

"So what are you going to do?" Prue asked.

Chris watched his aunt closely; something was not right about her. Her physical appearance was the same as always. Long ebony hair, steely gray eyes and commanding presence; the difference was in her voice.

"Sara, don't say anything else." Chris stood quickly, his tone startling Sara. "Come over here. Now."

"Chris what…"

"Now Sara!"

Before Sara had a chance to step away Prue's form began to shimmer and change into their older brother. Sara scrambled away horrified, falling back against Chris who wrapped an arm around protectively around her. Wyatt laughed as tears welled in Sara's eyes.

"I said no magic, Sara." Wyatt continued to laugh, grasping his hands behind his back. "Chris, you should have reminded her."

"It was a harmless spell Wyatt. Aunt Prue couldn't have helped us even if she had come." Chris answered solemnly  
"You're starting to accept your fate then?" Wyatt stopped pacing and stared at him, amused. "I had thought you would have been the tough one to break, not Sara."

"What choice do we have?"

"Very good Christopher."

Sara couldn't believe what Chris was saying. He was giving up? She tried to pull away from him disgusted but his grip tighten around her. '_It's ok, read my thoughts.' _Startled at the sound of his voice in her mind, she did just that and began to relax. The thought of her having to go up against both of her brothers made Sara physically sick. Everyone knew Wyatt was the most powerful out of the three siblings, of the whole magical community for that matter, but Chris, when provoked, packed an awesome amount of power.

"And what about you, Sara?" Wyatt's question ripped into her thoughts. "Are you ready to except your fate?"

"Go to hell, Wyatt," she breathed. "My answer's the same as before."

"Pity." Sara didn't have time to react when the back of Wyatt's hand met the side of her face. If Chris' arm had not been around her she would have fallen to the floor. Wyatt raised his hand for another assault and Sara cringed and closed her eyes. When the blow never came she looked up. Chris was holding on to Wyatt's arm, shaking his head.

"I'll try to talk some sense into her before tonight." Chris said in a tone devoid of any feeling. "She won't come if you force her."

"We'll see." With that Wyatt was gone and Sara buried her face in Chris' chest. This day was becoming too much for her to handle. She had already had to face two of her greatest fears in the last few hours. She had thought that her greatest fear was to lose Chris, for him to die and not be there with her but she knew that was not it. To lose Chris to evil like she had Wyatt was Sara's great fear and she was aware that Wyatt knew that. She guessed one or the other was going to be used against her when they got the manor to form the power of three.

Chris held his sister for a long time, patting her back and hair. He sent comforting thoughts through their connection. He knew she would later be able to draw on this moment for strength. They had been standing like that for over an hour when four Brute demons entered.

"Lord Wyatt commands your presence," one of them said in a deep bellow.

Chris looked down into his sister's face and shot her a look of compassion before his eyes turned cold and the mask went up. Sara nodded and turned; taking his hand they stepped forward to meet whatever destiny had in store for them. It was going to be a very long night.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK. Anyone have a guess as to what may happen? Let me know in a review. Reviews make me write faster.**


	5. Chapter five

A/N: I am trying to post as fast as possible but I am having issues deciding what to do. So many ideas and I have yet to decide on an ending. Not that an ending is coming anytime soon but I usually like to know where a story is going to go before I write it. I am up for suggestions! Ok enough idle rambling, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not owned Charmed. Only the characters that I bestow life to do I claim.

Chapter Five:

Chris and Sara walked like two souls condemned to hell instead of siblings going to see their older brother. The four burly demons merely flanked them as they walked down the softly lit hall to the elevator. Sara wondered if either of them was going to live to see the light of morning as they stepped into the elevator.

"Just try not to provoke him, Sara," Chris muttered to her as they arrived at Wyatt's penthouse apartment. Sara knew what he meant was not to accuse Wyatt of being the source of all evil.

Wyatt stood talking to someone who was hidden in the shadows of the room. Whoever it was Wyatt dismissed them before Sara could get a good look at who or what it was. A demonic supporter no doubt. Wyatt turned and nodded for them to sit. When Sara stood rooted to the spot Chris pulled her in the direction of the two awaiting chairs. Glowering at both of them she sat stiffly. If she had one wish that could be granted it would be to be anywhere but there.

Chris watched his sister struggle with her emotions as they sat, hoping she would be able to wrangle her sharp mouth. He wished more than anything it had not come to this. Wyatt was not going to let them escape him without a fight. No doubt it would be a fight to the death. Chris vowed that he would stop at nothing to keep Sara safe. She was the last part of his life worth fighting for in this demented reality. She was the light in all the darkness. Wyatt had extinguished the rest, from their mother to Bianca.

"I hope you were able to persuade our wayward sister that this is all in her best interest." Wyatt began as he sat across from them. "It would be a shame if I had use persuasive force." When neither of them spoke Wyatt continued. "The power of three will set us free. I'm sure you are aware that the ritual will take place at the manor and I have decided to have a visual warning present. Just in case either of you have any ideas about pulling a disappearing act." He stood and his eyes bore into Chris'. "You will both need to prove your allegiance as well before we bring forth the power."

With that Wyatt turned and walked into the next room leaving Chris and Sara to their thoughts. Prove their allegiance? Visual warning? Persuasive force? Chris wanted to scream. Wyatt had successfully dismantled any plan Chris had begun to formulate.

_"Chris?" _Sara asked through their connection. _"He is going to use us against one another. Just do what you have to do to get back to the past. You need to go back, not me."_

_"I promised mom I would bring you back, that I wouldn't leave you with him."_

Sara knew that Chris wouldn't leave her even if he hadn't promised and it was pointless to argue with him. He would fight till the end. Perhaps it was their destiny to rule by Wyatt's side or their fate to die by the twice-blessed hand.

Wyatt strode back into the room flanked by two hooded figures. He gazed at them, signaling for them to stand. Sara followed Chris' lead and slowly made her way over to Wyatt. He placed his left hand on Chris' shoulder and the right on Sara's, orbing them to the attic of the manor. Candles were lit around the room giving off a soft glow. The first thing Sara noticed was the book of shadows in its rightful spot upon the podium. Wyatt moved over to stand before it before he began to speak.

"I think it's time to begin." As soon as he had spoken the words the two hooded figures from before shimmered into the attic, revealing their features as they stepped behind Wyatt. Chris and Sara both gasped at what they saw.

"Prue?"

"Elaina?"

Aunt Phoebe's twin daughters had been killed in one of the first resistance fights or so Chris and Sara had believed. They had obviously been mistaken.

"I thought it would be best to stick with family tonight." Wyatt mussed as he watched their reactions to seeing their believed to be dead cousins. "Elaina and Prue have become my best and most loyal assassins. Not quite as ruthless as Bianca but they have made me proud. Pity about Bianca, she was quite valuable."

Chris closed his eyes. Why did he have to play these mind games? It was bad enough that he had turned their two cousins but did he have to compare them to his dead fiancé. After a moment of silence he pushed the lingering thoughts of Bianca from his mind and opened his eyes to stare solemnly back at Wyatt.

"Very good Chris." Wyatt murmured softly. It was evident that his musings about Bianca had been a test. Chris remained silent, his gaze unwavering.

Sara listened carefully to Wyatt as she studied her two cousins. Prue and Elaina were identical in every way except their eyes. Prue's were icy blue, much like her father's and Elaina's were a soft brown like her mother's. Their long brown hair fell in cascades down their backs and they were dressed much like Wyatt's other assassins. Black leather, boots and daggers made their outfits impressive. Terrifying. Their beautiful faces showed no emotion and Sara couldn't get a read off their minds. What had Wyatt done to them?

"Well I suppose we should get down to business but first a few precautions need to be put in place." Wyatt smirked as he nodded to the young women behind him. "I can't have either of you trying to escape. There will be consequences for your actions this time around. Lives are going to be at stake."

Sara was afraid to look over to where her cousins had moved when she heard Chris' sharp intake of breath. Not knowing was even worse. She could feel Chris' emotions. Raw pain and anger were emanating from him. So much for the cold, emotionless façade Sara thought when she heard his strangled whisper.

"Wyatt what have you done?"

Sara turned her head in the direction of Chris' horrified gaze and the sight that awaited her made her feel sick and dizzy. It couldn't be. Wyatt had to be playing a cruel and twisted trick. A frail woman sat rocking a man's broken body, her graying brown hair covering her face as she wept. They were both covered in dirt and grime and their appearances had changed immensely from the last time Sara had seen them. The woman seemed oblivious to all that was happening around her and her husband as she whimpered his name pleadingly over and over again. _"Leo."_

This can't be real! Sara felt like she was dreaming. Her mother and father had died. She had been there, held them, pleading for them to stay with her. She had mourned their deaths before she was even fourteen.

"Make it stop Wyatt!" Sara screamed at him. "Stop fucking with my head! Leave me alone, please! I don't want to see this! They are dead, not even you can bring them back." She launched herself at Wyatt. All the pain, anger and betrayal she had felt over the years coming to a point as she began to pound his chest with her fists, tears of rage blinding her.

Grabbing her shoulders, Wyatt turned her and forced her to looked at the broken seen before them. "That is real Sara, they never died." Sara struggled from his grasp and flung herself at Chris who had yet to recover from his shock.

"I told you we could be a family again, Sara." Wyatt persisted as she clung to Chris. "No harm will come to them if you just do what I ask of you!"

"You're a monster!" she screamed at him. "I hate you!"

"Hate is good. Passionate and powerful." Wyatt smirked at her. He knew Sara held a great deal of power inside. Telekinesis and telepathy were the only two active powers she willingly used. Wyatt knew there were more. After all he had watched her all her life. He knew that anger was the key to release for her and she was at a boiling point.

Chris felt as if the attic and its inhabitants had faded away. He should have known Wyatt hadn't killed them. His mother's spirit was broken that was obvious. He knew she was beyond help. Wyatt had kept her physically alive but she was no longer the person she had been or ever would be again. His father seemed to be knocking on death's door. Chris hoped death answered. Death would be more merciful than Wyatt. He could tell from a distance that they had been stripped of their powers, just like Phoebe and Paige. Paige. Was she still alive as well? Was Phoebe? Chris was shaken out of his stupor when he heard Sara's voice in his mind. She sounded desperate and lost amid pain and anger._ "Chris I am so sorry!"_

"Sara No!" Chris was brought back to reality as Sara formed an energy ball and flung it at Wyatt who easily deflected it. She began hurling one after another missing him by inches or closer each time. Objects began to fly around the room, each one moving by the sheer will of her mind.

"I'll kill you!" she screamed hatefully. "Just like you killed them!"

"Sara!" Chris tackled her to the floor, holding her arms down. She was beyond hearing him though. Her eyes were wild with tears of pain and rage streaming down her face. Chris had only saw her like this once before, the day their parents had supposedly died. The effects had been devastating seven years ago, Chris didn't want to see it again. "You need to focus or we won't make it! Stop this insanity. It's what he wants."

Sara was slowly calmed by Chris' words. Wyatt grated his teeth. Damn Chris and her to eternity in hell. He wanted Sara to lose it that's why he had provoked her and now Chris was once again ruining his plan. He knew that Chris was going to be the hard one to break. Well so be it then. His brother was not going to unravel his plans again. Wyatt knew that for Sara to come to his way of thinking was by force. He was just going to have to make her choose between keeping up this charade or Chris and their parents dying. He didn't want to kill them but his brother could not be allowed to go back to the past or lead another resistance surge. Power of three or not it ended tonight.

"I'm so sorry, Chris." Sara whimpered as she finally got a hold of her emotions. Tears stilled streamed down her face as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I just can't help it. I hate this."

"I know it hurts…" Chris was cut off as he was yanked backward, his eyes bulging as Wyatt held him by his neck. Summoning Excalibur, Wyatt held the legendary sword to his brother's chest as Elaina and Prue forced the younger man to his knees.

"Wyatt don't!" she screamed hysterically.

"You will either abide by my rules or I swear I will kill him Sara!" Wyatt growled at her. "You and you alone are going to decide how this ends tonight."

"Why are you doing this?" Sara couldn't understand how Wyatt had gotten so far gone. Was there none of the brother she had known from childhood left?

"Ultimate power Sara!"

"But you have that," she pleaded with him. "The power is yours. Chris and I am no match for you. Just let him go and we won't fight anymore. Wyatt, please! He's our brother."

"He has betrayed me too many times!" Wyatt howled angered by her pleas. "Choose Sara. You do as I say and I will strip him of his powers and most memories but he will be alive or I'll kill him. After he learns to behave I will slowly give back his powers."

"_Sara!" _She felt Chris' thoughts pushing into her mind.

"_I can't do this Chris. I can't choose." _

"_You need to finish what I started."_

"_No!" _

"_Do what has to be done!"_

Sara hung her head. She was about to acknowledge defeat when she remembered the athame tucked in between her back and bra. It was their only chance. She didn't want to have to do this but it was either Chris or Wyatt and all the innocents he held in his iron grasp.

Nodding her head she began to walk over to where Wyatt stood gazing at her warily, his sword never moving from its lethal position. Calmly she stood before Wyatt and stared into his icy blue eyes then she looked down to Chris, her thoughts passing from her mind to his. His eyes grew wide when he understood what she planned to do.

Wyatt almost smiled when he saw the look upon Chris' face. His younger brother had actually thought Sara would sacrifice him. So much for them always putting their trust in the greater good. Wyatt was still gazing into his brother's surprised eyes when Sara lunged into him, knocking him unsteady and burying her hidden weapon in his side. She drove the athame home as she sank to the ground with Wyatt.

"Et tu Sara?" Wyatt gasped as they fell gracefully to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Sara whispered as she flung two energy balls at her advancing cousins sending them to the floor then turning back to Wyatt. "I'm so sorry Mom."

Sara sat to exhausted to emotionally and physically to notice Chris was already drawing a triquetra on the wall. However she did notice that with each raspy breath Wyatt took the vision of her parent's broken forms was fading. It had all been a trick. Sara was thankful for that.

Chris pulled his sister to her feet as he began to chant the spell to go back in time.

_"Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind._

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and time."_

Just as the portal was opening, Chris caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Wyatt had managed to get to his feet and now held Excalibur poised to fatally strike Sara down.

"No!" Chris screamed shielding her body with his. The sword missed its intended mark but found another embedding itself into Chris' upper chest. He cried out in pain as the sword was removed. Wyatt fell to the floor as Chris sagged against a sobbing Sara who with the last of her energy hugged him to her and heaved them through the portal then all went dark as she succumbed to the peacefulness of unconsciousness. It was in the first light of morning when Sara and Chris fell back into the past.

Please let me know what you thought. This chapter was so hard to write. Writer's blocked cramped my style this time around!


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: I am starting to think that I may have to change to rating on this fic. Let me know what you think. It shouldn't get much darker than the last chapter but you never know.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Charmed.

Piper was sitting on the day bed in the attic. It had been a few hours since Chris had carried Sara back to their future. Were they ever going to come back? Paige and Phoebe were pacing the room. Leo was leaning against the doorframe obviously lost in thought. Haunting thoughts were filling Pipers mind. She had let them go back to the past without any back up. Back up Phoebe and Paige demanded that they needed. Piper couldn't help but look at this as all her fault. She was shaken out of her thoughts when glowing blue triquetra appeared on the wall, signaling time travel was being attempted. Everyone in the room tensed waiting anxiously.

There was a cry of what could only be horrible pain moments before Sara and Chris fell through the portal. Both collapsed to the floor in a heap unmoving.

Leo was the first to reach their side as the portal closed. Quickly he knelt down and pulled Chris from Sara's arms. His adult son was bleeding profusely from a stab wound to the chest and he quickly went to heal him. The warm glow slowly closed the wound and Chris gasped for breath, his green eyes snapping open. Groaning he struggled to sit up.

"Sara?" Chris asked when he saw his sister unmoving next to him.

"She's fine." Leo responded, as he looked her over.

"Physically," Chris sighed as he shakily stood up. "I don't know about her sanity."

Piper engulfed her second son in a hug as soon as he was steady on his feet, which he returned with little enthusiasm. She slowly pulled away and looked up, studying his worn features. His eyes were dull except for the haunted look in them. Piper felt tears filling her eyes as he turned and stooped to Sara's side. He seemed like a completely different person. Gone was his cocky confidence and sarcastic wit. Chris seemed to have aged a great deal in the little time he had been away. What had Wyatt put them through? Piper gratefully pressed herself into Leo's embrace when he moved over to her giving Chris some space. Turning her head so she could watch her adult children, Piper let her tears fall.

"Sara?" Chris called softly squeezing her shoulder. "Time to come back to reality."

"Why?" Sara whispered after a long moment. "Reality bites."

Chris sniffed at her response causing his sister to open her eyes and glare at him. Chris felt some of the weight on his shoulders lessen as he gazed into her green stare. While he knew what had happened was going to torment his sister relentlessly he also knew that her will was strong and her sanity remained. At least she was safe. Chris shuddered at the memory of Wyatt towering above her, sword raised and malice his intent.

"Can you honestly disagree with me?" she huffed as she sat up, rubbing the arm that had taken the brunt of their careening fall through time. "In the last few hours we have been thrown across rooms, hit with energy balls, physically and mentally tortured, discovered our cousin's weren't as dead as we thought, tricked into thinking we failed our parents, and you were ran through with that blasted sword of his."

"Are you finished?" Chris asked when she stopped for a breath. He decided not to wait for an answer when she shot him a heated glare. "I agree, reality sucks in our time. That's why we came back here. To change that."

Sara suddenly seemed to notice they were not alone in the attic. Her gaze became riveted over Chris' shoulder to where Piper and Leo stood quietly watching and waiting. Sara felt her throat constrict as she caught sight of them and quickly diverted her gaze. She glanced over at her two aunts before looking back to Chris. She just wanted to be alone to sort through her turbulent emotions.

"I can't do this right now." She whispered to her brother before kissing his cheek. Chris nodded his head in understanding as she dissolved in blue orbs. Steeling himself for an outburst he turned to face his worried family.

"She needs some time to gather her wits." Chris said as four mouths opened to loudly protest Sara's silent departure. "She'll be back when she's ready."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked quickly. "You both look like hell."

"Wyatt happened! We just reflect what hell on earth is like." Chris shouted surprising even himself at his tone. Trying to calm down he found great interest in the attic floor. "Sara pretty much summed it up."

Silence was his only answer. Each person in the room seemed to be remembering Sara's rant before she had noticed her family. Piper was the first to speak.

"I would like you and Sara to stay in the guest room." Her voice was soft and questioning. "I'll go set it up." With that the eldest charmed one left the room hurriedly trying to keep her emotions in check until she was in the hall. She couldn't stand to see Chris and Sara so distraught. It broke her heart.

"Mom!" Piper halted at the sound of his voice followed by footsteps coming toward her and turned to him.

Chris sadly gazed at his mother, taking her hands in his. "If you want us to stay here we will." When he received only a watery smile he hugged her close. "We love you all so much, Sara and I. Just try to understand how hard it is for us to be here like this."

"I love you too." With that Piper turned to walk down to the guest room. "Go help your sister."

Chris disappeared with a sad smile and a soft sigh. Leo, Paige and Phoebe stared blankly at each other before following Piper out of the attic, each one lost in thought.

Sara sat huddled in a small alcove at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge trying to calm her tired and agitated mind. She had killed him. How was she going to be able to face her family let alone her mother? She had killed Wyatt, her older brother. Pulling her knees to her chest she buried her tear soaked face in her arms. Wyatt's surprised and horrified face when she had stabbed him kept pushing its way to her minds eye. He had every right to try and kill her. She thanked the fates that she had managed to pull Chris with her through the portal or else she would have succeeded in killing both of her brothers. She was sobbing hysterically when Chris orbed in next to her.

"Oh Sara," Chris murmured as he sat next down and put a weary arm around her shaking shoulders. She was a mess. Chris knew what plagued her thoughts without even tapping into her mind. Wyatt. She was suffering under the pressure of her actions. Chris doubted their brother was dead. Wyatt was resilient and while he was thankful his older sibling survived death he worried what Wyatt may try to do to them. He was bound to seek revenge. It was of part of his nature. Chris prayed he didn't grace them with his presence.

"Go…away…Chris," Sara hiccupped after a moment breaking his train of thought.

"Not likely." He stated firmly. "It wasn't your fault."

"Umm, yes it is." She argued raising her red, swollen eyes to his. "I stabbed him with an athame Chris with intent to kill."

"Because…"

"He was going to kill you." She gasped as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Chris only nodded his head and pulled her closer. "I couldn't let him kill you like mom and dad, Chris."

"I know."

"I won't lose you too."

"Shhh." He was relieved when her sobbing slowly dissipated.

Sara started to relax. Chris was there, alive and well. Her thoughts weren't quite as jumbled and she was able to think clearly within a small lapse of time. The idea of being around her family again was a bit frightening. The little while she had spent in this time before was a slight blur. This time around was going to be different. What was she going to say? Would they like her?

"They are going to love you." Chris said quietly answering her unspoken question. "They can't wait to get to know you. In fact they may smother you with protective affection. They don't want to make the same mistake twice."

"Same mistake twice?" Sara questioned him letting his intrusion on her thoughts pass. "What mistake?"

"When I first got here they were less than friendly. Suspicious and at times down right mean." Chris smirked at her. "I'm sure my veil of secrecy didn't help. That and the small issue of splitting up mom and dad might have had something to do with that."

"What!" she exclaimed. "Why would you split them up? Hello, our existence relies on them being together."

"Everything turned out right in the end." Chris claimed in mock defense. "She is pregnant with me and they know they have to get back together so they can have the buddle of joy that is you."

"How much do they know?" Sara asked worried. The original plan that she, Chris and Bianca had come up with was that they were to never know Chris' true identity.

"They know that Wyatt is evil, that I am their son, you are their daughter, the future is far from a happy place and about my issues with dad. Not much more than that."

"Dad loves you Chris." Sara stated. "He just…"

"Don't." Chris cut her off. Their father was the last thing he wanted to talk about. His relationship with his father's younger self was even better than the one he had with his true father. That didn't say a whole lot. Chris pushed bitter feelings aside and turned his attention back to Sara.

"You didn't kill Wyatt, Sara."

"Ok not fair." She shivered and looked about to relapse into tears. "I won't talk about dad's shortcomings with you if we can avoid that topic of conversation. And yes I did."

"You just bought us time. Wyatt has resources to prevent an athame from taking him down. We just succeeded in pissing him off worse than he already was."

"In a way I hope I did kill him." She sighed and looked out toward the city, her mind wanting to be a million miles away. "That way he won't be able to hurt anyone any more."

"That's why we have to focus." Chris said determined as he stood up and began to pace. "If we can just figure out who or what turned him we can prevent any of this from happening. Maybe save our whole family. Wyatt only had a part to do with their deaths. We could be a family again."

"Your speech was good up until that last line." Sara claimed sarcastically. Wyatt had played on her wish for her family to be alive and well. He had used that line too often with her. With Wyatt it was a lie but with Chris she found the same hope in his words as she felt in her heart. "As long as Wyatt isn't a power crazed murderer, I'll be content."

"So?"

"So we have a lot to accomplish in the next thirteen days. Your birthday is in the next few weeks."

"Yeah," Chris sighed holding out his hand and helped her to her feet. "I know he hasn't been turned yet and we know it happens before I am born. It's going to be a very long two weeks."

Sara walked over to him and smiled. Gazing at him she was able to relax even though the future rested on their shoulders. It was like she was seeing him for the first time since he had left the first time for the future. The last twelve hours had been a bit draining and hectic to say the least. She took in the new length to his hair, the fierce look of determination in his eyes, his loss of weight, the paleness to his complexion. Sara was brought out of her reverie by his smirk.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"I like your hair longer like this." She stated matter of factly. "You look like such a punk when it's shorter and sticking out in every direction."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You were an unruly mess."

"Well I think you need to worry about your own hair."

"My hair is only messy right now because it doesn't agree with time travel."

"That's right blame it on the portal."

"At least mine was not intentional."

Chris laughed for what felt like the first time in the longest time. Sara truly was the light in the dark. They were both hurting yet each was able to comfort each other with idle banter. Chris knew that his mission was going to be less lonely and easier with her around. They had been siblings by fate and the best of friends by choice. She was able to take away some of his pain and vice versa. He just hoped that they were able to accomplish what they had come here to do with out to many more sacrifices on either of their parts.

"That's right laugh it up fuzz ball." Sara laughed.

"I forbid any movie quotes out of you!" Chris joked hugging her and ruffling her hair. "Especially from those movies."

"I wouldn't know them word for word if you and Wyatt had not replayed them over and over during our childhood. You guys were some serious Star Wars nerds."

"Oh that's right blame us," Chris smirked. "You enjoyed them just as much as us."

Sara expression suddenly changed. It was easy to block out the terrifying future when they were safe in the past but this simple joking had given her knew resolve.

"We have to save him." Was all she could say.

"We will." Chris sighed. "And if we don't then by god I will stop him."

They stood for a long time lost in their own thoughts before the twinkling sound that accompanied orbing interrupted them. Leo looked unsure of what to say to his youngest children when they turned their haunting green gazes in his direction.

Sara shrunk back against Chris when she saw who had appeared next to them. She was thankful when Chris put his arm around her shoulders. She still wasn't sure if she was ready for this.

"Piper, err, your mother, was wondering if you were hungry or if you wanted anything at all?" He looked pleadingly at them when neither responded to him. "Please just tell me some kind of snack. She's threatening to start blowing things up, including me and your aunts."

"Pizza." Sara whispered shyly, "and double chocolate chip cookies with milk."

Leo was smiled gratefully at his daughter. He turned his attention to Chris who had yet to say anything or even step down from his protective stance next to his sister. Sara also looked up at Chris yet she made no move to disentangle herself from his protectiveness.

Sighing Chris looked down at his sister then back up to Leo. "Pepperoni, extra cheese and light sauce."

Leo smiled and nodded, he was about to orb away when Sara pulled away from Chris and slowly began to walk toward him. He began to worry. Had he been a bad father to her as well? She seemed skittish and nervous at the manor when she saw them. Leo was almost certain she came damn close to a panic attack when she had noticed them staring at her expectantly. Then he remembered the soft call for daddy when they had summoned her injured form from the future. Perhaps there was a chance.

Sara stopped a few feet away from her father. Her eyes scrutinizing his unchanging features while she tried to get a read on him. His face was the same yet his eyes were softer and almost happy. She reached forward enough with her mind to feel his nervousness and fears. Chris was right, perhaps there was a chance to save more than just Wyatt.

Chris watched his sister stop just before their father. She had been a true daddies girl and Chris was aware of how hard it was for her to see him once more. He hoped Leo would make it easy on her. He was willing to do serious damage to the elder if he hurt Sara. Chris knew he had nothing to fear though.

"I'll go tell mom that we crave cookies and pizza." With that Chris orbed out and Leo was sure his daughter was about to quickly follow from the terrified looked that flashed through her eyes.

Leo was surprised when Sara stayed put still gazing intently at him. Many emotions were passing through her eyes. He saw fear and hurt yet unconditional love seemed to win out when she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

When he pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her hair Sara could forget that this was not the father she knew. That this Leo didn't share her memories with her or even know what her favorite color was the farthest thing from her mind. It was the first time she had hugged him in over six years. The softest sent of Old Spice and his steady heartbeat against her ear caused her eyes to once again well up with tears. She hugged him tighter as she began to cry freely. While Chris was her best friend and brother and had raised her from the age of thirteen he wasn't able to completely fill the gaping hole in her heart that was her father. She knew that was the one thing that bothered her brother more than anything else.

"I love you daddy," she whispered looking up at him surprised to find his eyes were full of tears as well. "I missed you so much." She quickly pulled him into another hug, not willing to let him go for fear he might disappear.

"I love you too baby girl." he said softly, resting his chin on her head.

Please read and review. Your comments give me the enthusiasm to continue with the story and more chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. I am updating as fast as possible. Thank you again!

Disclaimer: I only lay claim to the characters that exist due to my imagination.

Chris sat on the counter in the kitchen as his mother and aunts ordered the requested pizza and began to make Sara and his favorite cookies. He was lost in thought when Piper began to talk to him.

"Is she ok?"

"Huh?" Chris asked when he realized she was talking to him.

"Sara," Piper repeated. "Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine." Chris muttered as he hopped down from the counter and walked over to his older brother's toddler self. "She just needs time. All of this is a lot to take in."

Just as he picked up Wyatt, Leo orbed back in holding his nervous looking daughter's hand. It was obvious both had been crying from the redness of their eyes. Chris was taken aback at seeing this side of his father. The Leo he knew wasn't much into sentiments. Perhaps…

"Is that Wyatt?" Sara blurted breaking Chris' train of thought. Her eyes were riveted on the small blonde haired boy in Chris' arms. Chris smiled down at the solemn boy then looked back up at Sara.

"Cute isn't he?"

"Adorable," Sara breathed as she moved over to them. Just as Sara was within reach Wyatt's shield flew into place surrounding himself and Chris. Sara's eyes were at first confused then horror stricken. Wyatt had never raised his shield to his sister in all of her life and Sara could only guess why he did now.

Chris quickly convinced Wyatt to lower the shield but damage had already been done. His sister was shaking violently as she hurriedly backed away.

"Damn," Chris murmured handing Wyatt to Paige as he followed his shaken sister from the room. He turned as Leo began to follow as well. "Stay here."

"Chris…"

"Just leave us alone for a little while." Chris growled threateningly. "We'll be fine."

Leo nodded and stepped back as Chris quickly left the room. Leo was beginning to wonder if his son was ever going to like him. He felt confused as to what had just happened. He couldn't understand why Wyatt would raise his shield against Sara and why it would upset her so much. After all he was only a toddler.

"Sara?" Chris called as he reached the attic. While he couldn't see her, he could fell her emotional presence. Sighing he focused on her jumbled thoughts as he scanned the shadowed attic. Just as he spotted her huddled in the far corner she slammed her shields up blocking her thoughts from him and disrupting their telepathic connection.

"Ow!" Chris snapped as he sat down next to his sister. "That hurt like hell."

"Go away." Came the hoarse whisper.

"And what makes you think that after a lifetime of stubbornness I am just going to walk away and do as you say?" Chris asked trying to pull her away from the dark thoughts he knew were racing through her mind. "I know it hurts Sara."

"You don't have a damn clue what this feels like Chris." Sara growled lifting her head and glaring at him. Her eyes fogged with guilt and anger. "Can't you find something else to do besides overprotective brother duties? Huh? Go have a vanquishing spree, go accuse dad that he's a rotten father, or go piss off some elders. Just leave me alone!"

Her voice startled him. He knew she was hurting but this was a bit extreme for his sister. Wyatt was the sibling known for a quick temper. Sure Sara had a temper that was rivaled by few but you didn't see it very often. He just sat there gazing at his sister waiting for her to open up to him. He was sure that this was likely to piss her off even more but he knew leaving her alone would have far worse consequences.

"Why aren't you leaving?"

"I've got nothing else to do." He calmly stated as he leaned closer to her. "It's not like I'm interrupting your pity party am I?"

"Pity party?" she growled clearly startled that he was picking a fight with her.

"That's what this is isn't it?"

"No."

"I'm just disappointed that you didn't invite me." Chris shrugged as he stood up and gazed sadly down at her. His voice laced with sarcasm. "Like I said I am aware of how much it hurts. I can help if you open up and let me in."

"You don't have a damn clue what this feels like!" she shrieked jumping to her feet, her fists beating into Chris' chest. "I killed him! I killed him and you have no idea what that feels like. I could have just done what he asked and figured out the rest later. I killed my big brother! I am as evil as him. I hate him. I hate him. Why did they have to die? I hate this! How do you know he was turned evil at all, huh? He might have been warped from the beginning. Were just wasting our time. Lets just go home and rebuild Chris. He's dead."

Chris sighed and pulled his now pleading sister into his arms. He knew that provoking her was one way to get her to open up. He had witnessed Wyatt do it many times yet he himself never had to. She was sobbing uncontrollably gripping his shirt in her hands.

"Please Chris, please?" she whispered over and over into his shoulder.

He almost fell apart at the helplessness of her pleas. He pulled himself together though. He knew Sara would be dysfunctional and lost to her guilt if he didn't show her that Wyatt was indeed alive. He also couldn't take the chance that she would try to go skipping back to the future and end up at their brother's mercy. He gently turned her around and prepared to do the only thing he knew would calm her, not noticing Leo's presence in the door way.

_"Her pain is more than one can bear,_

_Show her what hides in future's care_.

_Ease her guilt with the truth,_

_Help her see what my words alone can't sooth."_

He knew that the spell was sketchy but it was the best he could come up with and he knew it would due the trick. Sara gasped and started to tremble when images from the night before began to project in front of them. Chris held her tightly offering as much comfort as he could. She shuddered as she watched Chris leap in front of her and take Wyatt's sword to the chest, sobbed as she watched them fall through the portal and Wyatt crumple to the attic floor. Assuming that the horrible vision was over she struggled to be released from Chris' arms.

"Why are you doing this?" she whimpered.

"Watch," he commanded softly alerting Sara to fact that it wasn't over.

Wyatt was still crumpled on the floor of the attic yet he still for the shortest moment. With a wave of his hand twinkling blue orbs came seconds after their fall to the past. The orbs disappeared to reveal potion vile that Wyatt quickly drank before he groaned and sat up. The wound was slowly closing to Sara's disbelief. Chris had been right. Wyatt was far from being dead. She really had only succeeded in pissing him off. That much was plain to see. He practically seethed as she listened to him mutter curses.

When the vision ended Sara felt the guilty weight lift off her shoulders and terror grip her heart. Wyatt was going to come for them and he was not going to hold back. Her last thoughts were of Wyatt's anger as she gave into overwhelming exhaustion that had swept over her the moment the vision had ended. She would think about this tomorrow. Tomorrow was another day.

Chris lifted his exhausted sister into his arms and turned to take her down to the guest room. He stopped short when he noticed they were not alone. Leo stood shocked leaning against the doorframe. Chris could tell he had witnessed everything that had taken place in the last twenty minutes.

"What was that?" the elder asked bewildered.

"Just what it looked like," Chris muttered as he walked past their uncomprehending father. "The future."

Chris didn't wait around to hear his father's response but instead continued down the stairs toward the guest room. He knew Sara's sleep was likely to be filled with nightmares that had plagued the both of them for years. While they both had learned to suppress them he knew the events from the last twenty-four hours was likely to bring them flooding back. He gently laid his sister down and covered her with a light blanket. Pulling up a chair he sat down, prepared to keep watch as she slept. When her nightmares began he would be there to offer what comfort he could. It was going to be another long sleepless night.

A short time later he felt rather than heard his mother's entrance. She slowly walked over to them and sat down on the edge of the bed glancing at Sara's sleeping form before looking up to him.

"Leo told me what happened." She stated softly breaking the silence that filled the room. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," Chris sighed as he gazed sadly at Sara.

"Are you stilled hungry?" Piper couldn't think of anything else to say. Her son looked so heartbroken and lost. "I could bring you some of the pizza up."

"I'm fine."

"You need to eat Chris." She said standing and moving to the door. "I'll send something up." When her only answer was silence Piper sadly shook her head and quietly headed down stairs. She was so distraught she didn't notice the demon that shimmered in until it was almost to late.

"Not today!" she growled as she flicked her hands irritably blowing the demon away. "Feel free to call again some other time."

"Piper!" Leo called as he ran up the stairs after hearing the explosion.

"Just a demon lackey." Piper responded to her worried husbands unspoken question. "I sent him back to whatever hell he crawled out of."

"Are you ok?"

"Just wonderful."

Leo pulled her into his arms. She was horribly upset and he knew the demon had nothing to do with her pain. It was knowing that her children had grown up only be tormented and hunted by their older brother. Knowing that she wasn't there in the future to help them. It was beginning to take its toll on the oldest Charmed one.

"He's so cold." Piper whispered as she pulled away and began to head downstairs.

"Chris?"

"I know he has the whole worlds happiness resting on him but I just wish he would open up and let us try to help him. The harder I try to get close to him the more he pulls away. I feel so helpless."

"All we can do is be here for them. Let them know they are not alone."

"I hope that's enough." She said sadly before disappearing down the stairs.

Leo sighed and headed to the guest room. He stood in the door and watched Chris begin to sooth his sister. It was obvious the girl was caught in the clutches of a horrible dream. Knowing that Chris was the best suited to care for the distressed young woman, Leo forced himself to leave them both alone. Turning away from the painful sight he followed Piper's lead and made way for the kitchen.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post but I've been away from my computer and out visiting friends in New York City. But I'm back now and I will continue to juggle my busy work life and updating. Please review! Feed the author!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Again thank you for all who have reviewed. I just couldn't sleep with this chapter floating around in my head and with all the crazy firework action as well. 

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Charmed. Just Sara and a few others.

Chris cast a worried look at his sister. She was beginning to thrash and squirm, sweat was beading on her forehead. Chris sighed and moved to sit on the bed next to her. He had been expecting this. The last twenty-four hours had been enough to trigger her nightmares. After their parents had died and Wyatt's crazy leap into darkness these dreams had tormented the both of them. He only considered them dreams because they were asleep when they came. In all reality he knew they were just repressed memories that haunted them when their guard was down.

"No…Wyatt…stop…Mom!" Sara moaned in her sleep giving Chris a good idea as to what memory he sister was going through. The night of their parents had died.

Sara watched as her thirteen-year-old self flew up the steps to the manor followed closely by her brother Chris. She cringed knowing what she was about to relive.

_"Beat you again!" she crowed happily._

_"Head start." Chris rolled his eyes. Sara was one of the fastest people he knew, girl or boy._

_"Spoil sport." She laughed as she threw open the manor door. "Mom we're home!"_

_Chris shut the door with a wave of his hand and orbed his backpack to his room. Sara quickly did the same with hers._

_"Mom?" Chris called walking toward the kitchen where the smell of baking cookies was coming from. _

_"Hey you two," Piper said from the kitchen sink where she was washing dishes. "Homework first, then cookies."_

_"Mom it's Friday!" Chris said grabbing a chocolate chip cookie from the cooling rack. "Teachers aren't that mean."_

_"What he said." Sara laughed also grabbing a cookie._

_"Where's Wyatt?" Piper asked bemused by her two youngest._

_"Detention." Sara whispered after a moment's silence. "He said he would be home by five."_

_"That boy is getting weirder by the day." Piper frowned. Sara and Chris both knew what she was talking about. Wyatt had begun to act differently in the last few years. Their parents blamed it on puberty but Sara and Chris had begun to wonder other wise. Wyatt wasn't just moody; he was almost down right sinister at times. He was rarely home during the day and at night he would sneak out threatening Sara and Chris if either one spoke a word to anyone. _

_"I guess." Chris and Sara muttered at the same time._

_"What are the two of you not telling me?" Piper asked them suddenly.  
"Nothing." They both tried heading for the door only to be stopped in their tracks._

_"Christopher Perry Halliwell! Sara Prudence Halliwell! Both of you get right back here."_

_Both teens slowly turned around knowing they had been caught. Piper rarely yelled or used their full names._

_"Where is your brother?" Piper demanded. "Don't even tell me detention because the school would have called me. So spill the beans. Now!"_

_Sara nervously glanced at Chris who shrugged his shoulders and looked back at their mother. _

_"Don't know." Chris said._

_"I think you do." Piper mused. With a shake of her head she called for her husband. "Leo!"_

_Chris snorted, amused causing Sara to glare at him._

_"What?" he asked his sister. "Not like he ever comes when you call anyway."_

_"Your father's a busy man, Chris." Piper sighed knowing he spoke the truth to a certain degree. She knew that it was unlikely that she would get much more out of Chris or Sara so she sent them on their way. "We'll talk about this later."_

_"We should tell her," Sara whispered as they ran up the stairs toward their rooms. "Maybe they can help him."_

_"Wyatt's just moody."_

_"Moody?" Sara screeched earning her a dirty look from her brother. "He sneaks out at night, associates with demons, loathes the two of us and he seems to be getting meaner by the day."_

_"We can't say anything!" Chris all but shouted at her. "He made us promise not to."_

_"I don't care!" She growled back. "Someone needs to stop him now before he totally cracks! Mom and Dad can help."_

_"NO!" _

_"Yes.."_

_"I'm the oldest and I say no! Just give him time. Our brother is not bad. He's just having issues."_

_"But…"_

_"Lets just give him some more time. I know him he's not…" Chris was cut off by shouting from the kitchen._

_"MOM!" they both yelled running toward their mothers frantic shouts for help. As they came around the corner both were shocked to a stand still. A very familiar figure had just thrown an energy ball directly at their mother's chest. Time seemed to slow. For a reason that was beyond her two frightened youngest, Piper Halliwell neither blew up the intruder nor froze the deadly blue energy ball before in collided with her chest. They watched as their mother was thrown backwards and slammed into the counter with a sickening crash before falling to the floor still. Both teens found themselves unable to move as they waited for her to get up, knowing she never would. _

_They were to overcome with shock to realize they were not alone. Sara cried out when she was suddenly hit with a darklighter's arrow and toppled into her horror stricken brother._

_"SARA!" He screamed cradling her lifeless body to his sinking to the floor. "Dad, HELP!"_

_Within a seconds amount of time their father appeared looking aggravated._

_"This better be important," he stated before he had fully materialized. "Sara!"_

_"Heal her!" Chris shouted angrily at his startled father. _

_Leo had only just healed his daughter when he was stuck with an arrow from behind. Groaning he also fell to the floor. Sara, still disoriented, crawled away from Chris to her dying fathers side. Crying hysterically she tried to heal him. Trying to force the golden glow to come. It was the one power she hadn't been able to master._

_"Daddy please…" she whispered pulling his shaking form close. "Help me! I don't know how!"_

_Leo just gazed lovingly at his two of his children's tear soaked faces that were hovering above him. He knew he didn't have much time. He could sense that Piper had befallen a similar fate as him. She was gone. Focusing his thoughts back on his children he tried to comfort them in what way he could._

_"Take…care of each…other. I…love…you both…so much." Sara moaned when her father's eyes glazed over. She curled up next to him throwing her arm around him sobbing into his ear. He had to come back._

_"Daddy please. Dad! Please daddy I can't lose you too. Daddy come back. Please come back." Sara was pulled from her grief when she heard Chris' startled gasp._

_"Wyatt?" Chris gasped upon looking over accusingly at the two darklighters and the owner of the deadly energy ball. His brother stood before him, dressed from head to toe in black with an awful smirk upon his face. There was no remorse. No sadness that their parents had been brutally murdered and no telepathic connection that had always existed between the three of them. Only ice cold blue eyes and that awful smirk. It was only when Sara screamed in rage that Chris accepted that Wyatt was the truly gone from him. That he had been the one to kill their mother. "Why?"_

_"It had to be done." Wyatt said in a voice that was not his own but one much deeper. "You'll both understand one day."_

_"Are you fucking mad?" Sara shrieked. Before she had a chance to launch into a hysterical tirade Wyatt struck her across the face. Sara fell weeping to the floor cowering at Chris' feet._

_"Your too young to be speaking like that Sara." Wyatt growled. "I apologize for having you shot by the way but it was the only way to get Dad down here." With a wave of his hand the two darklighters disappeared in a swirl of black orbs._

_"I hate you." Sara all but whispered as Wyatt turned to leave. _

_"No you don't Sara." Wyatt gazed at his siblings. Chris had kneeled down and taken Sara into his arms. His eyes seemed dull as he gazed back at Wyatt. Sara clung broken to her brother. Both of them were covered in their father's blood. "I'll be coming back for the both of you one day when it's safer. I have to do away with the underworld at the moment and can't be tied down with you yet. We're going to rule together one day. The power of three." With that he was gone, leaving his two terrified and heartbroken siblings with dead parents. _

Sara screamed as she awoke, sobbing hysterically. She quickly found herself in Chris' arms. Unable to speak she just clung to him sobbing. The sight of her parents lifeless and bloody bodies was too much. She could still see their glassy eyes staring blankly at her, the smell of the burning cookies that had been long forgotten in the oven still lingered. Still hearing Wyatt's voice as he taunted them.

Chris held his terrified sister close, patting her hair, calling her name softly. Anything to try and sooth her distress. He knew Piper and Leo were hovering in the doorway, anxious to know what the screaming was about yet sensing that this was not something they could help with. He grew more worried when he could not get Sara to relax. She was making herself sick.

"Shhh." Chris whispered. "You're ok, I'm here Sara."

Her sobbing only intensified at the sound of his voice and she was shivering, drenched in sweat from the dream. She was definitely going to be sick. Reacting quickly he orbed her to the bathroom in the hall holding her as she gagged.

"Breath Sara." He spoke softly, holding her up with one arm and tracing comforting circles on her back with his free hand. It was all he could do to keep his composure. Her pain was more than he could bear yet from years of grief and hardship he found strength to comfort her. "I'm here."

When her sobbing had gone from coughing to ragged breathing Chris wiped her face with a cool cloth and gave her a glass of water, never breaking his physical contact with her. It seemed that was the only thing that was able to calm her. After she had managed drink the water Chris orbed her back to her bed.

Easing her shivering form back under the soft down comforter, he brushed the stray hair from her eyes. Her gaze was haunting and full of sorrow. Unable to look into her painful gaze any longer he kissed her burning forehead and began to move away.

"Please don't leave me too, Chris!" she whispered shaken as she grabbed for his hand.

"I won't." He sat back down next to her holding her clammy hand. He watched as she settled back into a light sleep. Not wishing for her to find herself in more unbearable dreams he mumbled a soft spell he had learned from the many times his Aunt Phoebe had had to use it for the both of them.

"Close your eyes, 

_with softest of sighs,_

_sleep in peace,_

_let all your dreaming cease."_

Chris didn't know how long he sat there in a distraught and exhausted daze keeping his promise to Sara. He jumped startled when Piper laid a soft hand on his shoulder. With out a word he let her guide him to the other side of the bed and tucked him in next to his now peacefully slumbering sister. He was only mildly surprised when he heard her say the same spell for him that he had just cast over Sara.

"I love you, mom." He mumbled softly. He was already asleep when Piper leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too." Piper whispered into the soft darkness of the room as she sat down in the chair to keep a protective and loving watch. "Sleep well."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Great News! I have beaten writers block! Found where I really want this story to end. Anyway I hope that everyone enjoys this next chapter. Feedback is wonderful. Thank you to those who review. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I think it is a given at this point. I do not own Charmed in any way, shape or form. One can't hurt a girl for trying right?

Chris fought against the sudden urge to wake. He was perfectly content to continue this peaceful slumber. When he was asleep he could forget that his older brother was the ruler of all evil, that his parents were dead, that his once happy family was no more. He could forget that all he had left in the world was a small hope that he could change the future and the many innocent lives that had been lost in the battles against his verging on insane brother. Sighing he miraculously fell back toward the comforting nothingness that was a dreamless sleep.

He was startled when he found himself high upon the Golden Gate Bridge surrounded by a dense fast moving cloud cover. He knew Piper had cast Phoebe's dreamless sleep spell. So what the hell was he doing up here?

He turned shocked when he heard the sound of someone coughing harshly near him. Sara was huddled behind him shivering in the midst of a coughing fit. Worried he removed the light jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around her shivering figure. Sara only gazed at him blankly, her eyes uncannily bright. Noticing her feverish state he knelt down and cradled her burning form to his chest. Something was definitely wrong. He was aware that they were both asleep, yet this felt so real. He only had to ponder this strange occurrence for a moment before a voice pierced the silence around them.

"You have tried my patience for the last time." Sara whimpered at the sound of Wyatt's angry voice.

Chris' face set with determination, as he turned toward his brother's voice, a feverish Sara in cradled in the safety of his arms. "I seem to have made a hobby of that, Wyatt," he responded in a dead voice.

"For the last time, give up this charade Chris. I am coming for the both of you and there is nothing you can do."

"We'll see," Chris whispered toward the see though form of his angered brother.

"You and Sara are mine!" Wyatt's voice was nothing more than a low growl. "Your very lives belong to me, brother."

"I'll be ready for you Wyatt."

"Will you Chris?" Wyatt asked in a voice that told Chris his older brother knew something that he did not. "Little Sara is sick. You'll be too distracted trying to help her and keep the small version of me safe. And even if you are ready, the Charmed Ones don't even pack enough power to stop me."

"Sara's fine," Chris snapped feeling dread settle in the pit of his stomach as he looked down at his sister's dream self. She looked a far cry away from being fine.

"I've been told this strand of the virus she has can be fatal." Wyatt watched his brother pull Sara closer to his chest, unnerved at his words. Smiling he continued. "First will come the normal symptoms of the mortal flu, then a deadly high fever, coughing blood, excruciating pains, delirium. It's of course demonic."

"What have you done to her!" Chris shouted in horror.

"Nothing the traitorous brat didn't deserve." Wyatt stated calmly. "All you can do dear brother is pray for the best. However, if that virus I've given her doesn't do the trick and kill her, I will."

"NO!"

"Just accept it Chris." Wyatt snickered.

"You'll have to kill me first. Chris whispered as his bother began to fade away. "I will stop you."

"We shall see little brother," came the evil whisper as everything around them began to fade away and darkness was once again beckoning him.

Chris woke with a sharp gasp. Trying to regain his wits he began to pray. "Be a dream," he pleaded wearily. "Please God, be a dream."

His prayers went unanswered when he turned to check on Sara. She lay motionless next to him whimpering incoherently. The fever Wyatt had spoken of was evident and not in it's beginning flu like stages. She looked much like she had moments ago in Wyatt's dream message. Reaching over he brushed her dampening hair away from her sweating face. Chris jerked his hand away upon feeling how hot she was. This was definitely not good.

How could Wyatt infect her from the future? It struck him that his brother could very well be here in the past but Chris brushed that thought aside. He knew Wyatt all to well. While his twisted brother had control over a great many things, patience was not among them. If he had come back to the past for them already he would not have bothered warning Chris. Wyatt would not wait around to collect them once he got here. That much Chris was sure of.

Chris jumped up and ran down the stairs, heading for the kitchen in the predawn stillness. Moving with a silent quickness, he grabbed water for his bound to be dehydrated sister and a bowl of cool water with a soft cloth to help ease her fever. An orb later he was back at her side and calling mentally for Leo.

As much as Chris hated it he knew he was going to need his fathers help in caring for Sara and his mother and Aunts in keeping little Wyatt safe and innocent for as long as possible. While he knew his father's whitelighter abilities were likely to have no effect on the virus he was banking on the fact that his dad retained his medic training from the army in WW2. Sixty years was a long time to remember something you were likely to never need again. Chris also knew that Leo was Sara's best shot given there was no way that they could take her to San Francisco Memorial with a demonic virus. That combined with the fact that she was close to two years away from even being born. Leo appeared after a few moments looking tired and not yet fully awake.

"Chris?" He asked groggy.

"Listen, I am sorry to wake you up so early but Sara is burning up. It's a demonic virus." Chris continued to repeat everything Wyatt had said about the illness. "I need your help."

Leo was already at his sick daughter's side, his hands raised above her still form emitting their golden healing glow. Chris wasn't surprised when he was unable to heal her.

"She needs a doctor Chris," Leo sighed dropping his hands to feel Sara's burning skin and check her pulse.

"You're the doctor Dad." Chris said gravely as he orbed the book of shadows down from its rightful place in the attic to his waiting arms. Leo nodded in understanding. It would be impossible to explain that the reason she didn't have any records was due to that fact that she wouldn't exist until 2006.

"How do you know so much about this virus that she has?" Leo asked suddenly.

Chris froze. He knew that someone was bound to ask that question but hadn't decided if he was going to lie about it or not yet. He hated lying to his family. It was starting to wear on him. For a year he had been force to hide many things from them, often with lies. This time he didn't see any harm in the form of 'Future consequences', just in breaking their hearts when they found that Wyatt was the root of all Sara's pain. Sighing sadly, he turned and held his father's concerned gaze.

"Wyatt," he whispered.

"Wyatt, what?"

At that point Chris let it all go. He told a stunned Leo about the dreamless sleep spell, the message from his whacked brother, Wyatt's impending arrival. Slowly with each word, Chris felt a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. He was no longer alone with his hopes and fears. Leo, no, his Dad was going to help.

"I'm with you son," Leo said when Chris had finished and turned his full attention back to the book once more. Leo continued to hold the cool cloth to Sara's burning face trying to ease the girl's obvious discomfort. Morning had arrived when Chris gave a yell of frustration and slammed the book shut hurling it across the room.

"There is absolutely nothing in this damn book that is of any use!"

"Chris…?" Sara murmured turning her flushed face in the direction of his voice.

Immediately he was by he side holding her burning hand. "I'm here."

"What's wrong with me?" she asked in a whisper before coughing harshly. Her eyes were bright with fever and Chris found it unnerving to look into them.

"You're just sick." He whispered trying to sound light. Sara turned her head away, tears forming in her emerald eyes.

"Wyatt was real then?" she struggled to ask. Speaking was obviously painful for her. Chris only nodded unable to find his voice. There was nothing he could say with out breaking down.

Sara sensing this might very well be one of her last moments of coherent consciousness, gripped his hand tightly and turned back to him. She looked at him trying to memorize his features as he stared worriedly down at her. He seemed worn and grief ridden, but far from broken. His green eyes, that were identical to her own and their father's, still held hope.

"Don't lose sight of what's important, Chris," she whispered as the room was beginning to spin. "Make the future right."

"I will with your help." He didn't want to think of losing her yet. This suddenly felt like goodbye. "You're going to be fine. I'm going to fix you first."

"If you keep Wyatt good then you save me as well, Chris."

"I'm not going to lose you too, Sara."

Leo felt that they needed to be alone so he tapped Chris on the shoulder and spoke in a hushed tone so not to frighten his daughter who had yet to see him. "I'm going to ask Gideon for advice."

"Gideon?" Sara gasped upon hearing the elder's name. She knew that name well. Wyatt had had a personal vendetta against her father's former mentor and friend. From the time they were very young Sara always sensed a terrible loathing coming from Wyatt when they were around the elder. Before he had turned, Wyatt had confided in his sister that the elder had wanted him dead from the time he was born. Sara had dismissed her brother's claim that Gideon thought he had too much power for one being to handle. Wyatt after all had been a force of good at that time. Could it have been Gideon all along?

Reaching out toward her father's past self with her free hand she used the last of her energy to telepathically send them her memories of being around the elder and her brother, what Wyatt had confided in her, and Gideon's torturous death at Wyatt's hand that she had be present for. Some of the things her brother said to the dying elder made it look like Gideon was the cause of all the futures wrongs. All for the greater good.

Both men were startled at what they quickly learned in the span of a few minutes. Chris knew without a second thought that Gideon was who he came back to stop. It had never been a demon but someone that they all had trusted. Wyatt was the way he was now because a force that was good that supposed to protect him had betrayed him.

Leo was not far behind his son in comprehending what this meant. It nearly broke his heart to think that the one person he had always trusted was going to be his son's undoing.

"You never told me about something that important!" Chris turned, angry with his sister for holding back such valuable information. He was about to launch into a tirade when he noticed that while Sara's bright eyes were fixed on him, they were glassy and unfocused. All but forgetting about Gideon and Wyatt he dropped to her side and grabbed her shoulders shaking her still form.

"Sara?" he called trying to snap her back to awareness.

Leo knelt down next to his now sobbing son and felt for a pulse. It was faint and threading. If they didn't do something fast she wasn't going to make it through another night. Grabbing Chris by his shoulders and forcing the terrified young man to look at him, he began to speak.

"Chris! I need you to wake up your aunts and mother and send them in here to me. Have Phoebe bring something for Sara to change into. We have to get her out of these clothes. They are soaked. Next, I want you to run a cool bath. Not to cold because that will put her into shock and stop her heart. Then I need you to grab Wyatt's baby thermometer and bring it to me. We have to bring her fever down fast." When it looked like Chris understood what he was saying he sent him out. "Now go!"

Chris jumped and ran to Paige's room to find her already dressed and headed down to the kitchen. Panting he quickly told her what Leo had said.

"I'll get Phoebe," she stated patting him on the back as he nodded and turned toward his mother's room with dread.

How was he going to explain to his mother all that was happening? Thinking of Sara, he forced himself to enter his mother's room. She was sitting on her bed brushing her long hair. As if feeling his presence, she turned, her smile fading quickly when she noticed the look upon Chris' face.

"Chris, what is it?"

"Dad needs you." He whispered gazing at his shoes. "Sara's not so good."

Piper sat there for a moment then was up and out the door as fast as her pregnant body would let her, leaving Chris to continue with his father's requests. Without thinking he drew the bath to the specified tempeture and grabbed the thermometer.

He hurried back to the guest room where everyone was now crowding around Leo who was trying to explain everything that had happened in the last few hours starting with Wyatt's visit to Chris and Sara and ending with the revelation of Gideon betrayal.

Chris watched as his mother reacted to the news of Gideon by blowing up a vase that sat on the windowsill in a fit of anger. Phoebe and Paige looked just as stunned and mad.

Chris knelt down next to Sara and placed the thermometer in her ear. He was slowly starting to come out of his shock as he pulled it away and read the blinking digital temp.

"106.3" he cried jumping up and shoving the horrible news to Leo for him to confirm.

"We have to bring this down and get some fluids in her. Phoebe and Paige, I need you to get a hold of a couple fever shots, an i.v., among other things." Leo said as he handed them a short list and they were gone in a swirl of orbs. "The rest of us need to get these bed clothes changed and Sara into that cool bath."

Piper and Chris only nodded as they proceeded to do what he asked of them. Chris lifted his limp sister into his arms and carried her from the room. Piper turned to Leo and pressed herself into his arms.

"Promise me that this is all going to turn out fine."

"If I have to stop the world from turning I am going to try and right this, Piper." He softly answered her plea.

"Just promise."

"I promise," Leo said softly hoping that it was one he was going to be able to keep.

A/N: I hope you liked! Either way please leave a review and let me know. Help me improve my writing! Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I hope that everyone is enjoying thus far. Just to straighten things out, this is my version to the end of season six. While some things may change, others are meant to happen and I am going to leave that part of the story as is. Can you guess what those few things are?

Teal-lover- I truly enjoy your reviews. And I totally agree. Would Chris be able to keep it together to save Wyatt if Sara dies? Would the family? I won't keep you hanging much longer. I promise.

I will be putting more thank you note on the next few chapters. But as for now…

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Charmed. Just those that I have given life to in this story do I claim.

Piper Halliwell felt as if her world was coming apart at the seams and there was nothing she could do about it. It had been a few hours since Chris had told her that 'Sara was not so good.' In those few hours she had learned that Gideon was the cause of her eldest son's fall to darkness; an evil son that she was told to be expecting soon. That it was his fault her daughter fought for her life. That her other son was more closed off than she had ever seen him. Wyatt, Gideon, Chris, Sara, the future, it was a lot for a hormonal mother to be to take in.

She had pushed much of the new and cruel information to the back of her mind as she worked beside her frantic family to bring Sara's dangerously high fever down. Now that her future daughter's fever was hovering at 104.2 Piper was milling through her thoughts as she watched the young woman rest in an unconscious state.

Piper gazed at her daughter. There was so much of Chris in her features. Of what Piper had witnessed she resembled her brother in more ways than just looks. Her sarcasm in the attic after they had come careening back into the past, her anger when she had discovered that Chris had let their identities slip, her need to save Wyatt, the way her eyes seemed to carry a hardened resolve caused by years of grief and who knew what else. Piper knew that they were as close as siblings could be, probably closer than she and her sisters. Both felt they only had each other. That is was them against the world and that broke her heart.

She was well aware that she was not in the future to stand by them and comfort them. She just hoped that she didn't leave them to soon. Chris refused to tell her when it would happen. It was a miracle that she had even figured out that much. Her father sure did have a way with Chris. Victor it seemed was the only one who was able to get through to the boy.

Sighing she listened to Sara's slow, raspy breathing and the drip of the i.v. that Leo had hooked up. The sound of yelling in the attic pulled her away from the information that she was trying to process. Chris' voice could be heard clearly as he yelled in frustration at Leo.

"Why can't you get in through your thick skull that this man has every intent of killing your son." Chris hollered in anger. "And I am going to kill him before he has a chance!"

"I think it would be best if we wait and see if he truly is the one." Leo's voice was harder for Piper to hear since he wasn't yelling. "We should let him make the first move."

"What is wrong with you?" Piper got up when she heard Chris' voice getting louder with an angrier edge to it. "My sister is dying and our backwards brother is on his way back here so he can either kill us or lock us up for the rest of eternity. The faster that the threat to Wyatt is destroyed the more luck we'll have of a pleasant Twice-Blessed stepping through a portal."

"I just need to be sure…" Leo began but was cut off by his now verging on infuriated son.

"Do what you have to do." He growled softly. "And I'll do what I have to do, Leo!" Chris turned to storm from the room but was stopped in his tracks by the sight of his mother gazing at him sadly from the doorway. His first thought was that something had happened to Sara.

"Sara?"

"She's still the same." Piper mused.

"Oh," Chris mumbled moving past her heading for his sister's side and as far away from Leo as he could get.

"What was all of that about?" Piper decided it was best to speak with her husband first, before trying to take on her stubborn whitelighter of a son. "I could hear Chris all the they way downstairs."

"He wants to go after Gideon now." Leo watched as Piper nodded but did not look pleased.

"SO why don't you?"

"Because I need to know for sure." Leo began exasperated. He was losing the battle and for the life of him he was having trouble understanding himself. "I need to know that if I kill Gideon that this will all end with him. As an elder I should take him up to the council and have them strip him of his elder status. That's what the pacifist side of me is saying to do."

"And the father in you?" Piper asked.

"The father in me wants nothing more than to destroy Gideon with my bare hands." Leo whispered turning his face from her so she wouldn't see his pain. "I hate knowing that I failed so horribly as a father. That it was my mentor, my friend that has put our two youngest through so much and turned Wyatt so evil."

"This is where you need to decide what you want Leo." Piper stated moving in front of her husband so she could look into his eyes. "Take Gideon to the counsel and continue to be an elder or become the wonderful father that I know you can be. It is your choice but I warn you once you have decided that is it."

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" Leo asked astonished.

"No," Piper began as she turned to leave the attic. "I'm asking you to do what you think is right by our family. You are both an elder and a father. Follow your heart and I am sure you will do what's right."

Leo watched as she gazed at him sadly then left the attic to try and talk to their son. He felt lost and confused. He was angry that his children had had such hard lives. Their lives, which could have very well been happy, if not for Gideon. With a sigh he orbed away from the manor so he could think.

Piper stood in the doorway to the guest room watching Chris hold Sara's hand, speaking in hushed tones to her. It was obvious that it was tearing Chris up inside that his sister was so sick. Worry was etched into his handsome features. Piper realized how hard it must have been for him to come back to the past. How hard it must have been to leave his sister there having known that she would be in danger. It was also evident to Piper that he had to love Wyatt as well. He could have easily come back and eliminated his brother's infant self and saved the future a lot of pain but instead he chose to compromise both his and Sara's very existence all to save Wyatt.

"Where is he?" Chris' voice broke Piper out of her thoughts and brought her back to the present.

"Thinking." When she didn't receive a response Piper moved to sit down in the chair next to the bed. She was silent as Chris leaned down to kiss his sister's forehead before turning to gaze steadily at her. She wished he would just open up to her.

"We don't have much time." He finally said looking from Sara back to Piper. "From what we know about the virus, it's going to get pretty intense soon."

"How so?" Chris could sense the worry in his mother's voice and wanted to take back his words. He was just so worried himself. He was terrified that he may lose Sara. Something he had promised himself that would not happen. However much he wanted to spare his mother the truth, Chris thought he should come clean about what to expect.

"Next should be a lot of pain and delirium. I can't find a cure so I'm hoping that if we turn Wyatt this will all stop." When she looked at him with such love and sadness in her eyes Chris wanted nothing more than to be her little boy again. For the longest time he had told himself that this was Piper and not his mother but the moment she had found out he was her son everything had changed. She would look at him the same way her future self had.

"Just give him a little time Chris." She said softly. "He'll be right back."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He loves his family and wants nothing more than to be a good dad to the three of you."

"I'll try and hold you to that," Chris said softly to his mother's surprise.

"Do that." Piper watched as he hung his head. It frightened her that he seemed unsure of what to do. Then it struck her. Chris had to have a plan, he always did. "So what do you think we should do?"

Chris looked back up at her startled. He thought for sure that she was going to say that they should just wait for Leo to come around and who knew how long that could take.

"You do have a plan, right?"

"You seem to be getting to know me so well." Chris stated softly.

"Well?"

"I think that we should try to hit two birds with one stone. We should call upon Gideon under the guise that we need his help and advice to heal Sara. That would bring him to our turf where he won't be protected by magic school. It's at this stage that we will have to put our best acting forward. Believe me, I want nothing more that to wipe this man's existence from the face of the earth but only another elder can do that. So on that note we're going to have to hope that dear old dad will become the father I always hoped he'd be. At the point when Gideon is eliminated, Wyatt should become the brother Sara and I once knew a long time ago. And hopefully the future will be the way it was always meant to be."

"I like the way you think." Piper and Chris looked up sharply at the sound of Paige's voice. Paige and Phoebe were both standing just inside the door wearing sad but hopeful smiles.

"Glad you caught all that," Chris said. "I wasn't looking forward to explaining it twenty times."

"So now all we have to do is hope that Gideon is what happened to Wyatt and Leo agrees to go along with this plan." Phoebe stated solemnly as she swiftly moved over to check on Sara's condition. "Her fever starting to go up again."

"I guess it's time we called Leo." Piper said as everyone except Chris nodded their agreement. Looking at her son in understanding she continued. "We are going to need him to give her another shot anyway."

"Leo!" all three witches called in unison. When he did not appear Piper alone hollered for her husband.

"Now Leo!" Again there were no twinkling blue orbs. It was to the surprise of all in the room when Chris raised his eyes to the ceiling and said something no one would have ever expected him to say.

"Dad," Chris called softly. "I need you!"

It was less than a minutes time before Leo orbed in next to Chris. He was wearing the same expression as all three charmed sisters. Disbelief. It was the first time Chris had called him 'Dad' without the least bit of sarcasm or dislike in his voice.

"Sara need's another shot. Her fever's rising again." Was all Chris said before he turned away from all of them to gaze unseeing out the window. His father had actually come to his call. He had been sure that Leo would ignore him just as he had the sisters. Feeling unwanted emotions rising to the surface, Chris cursed himself mentally for being so weak. Pushing the unwanted feelings down he forced his now trademark unemotional mask back across his features. Turning he watched as his father tapped the syringe before moving to Sara's side.

Sara's ear piercing scream caused Chris to drop the Book of Shadows only a moment after he had stooped to retrieve it from its early thrown position. Alarmed, he could only watch as Leo quickly removed the needle from her before she began thrashing around. Her pain was obvious from the look upon her face accompanied by her howls of anguish. The few moments it took for her to calm seemed like an eternity to all in the room. Wyatt had not been joking when had mentioned excruciating pain.

"We're running out of time," Chris whispered when her screams had diminished to whimpers. "She's not going to last much longer."

Each person in the room turned to stare pleadingly at Leo. All of Chris' plan revolved around the simple fact of whether or not Leo agreed to help them. It was obvious that the man was stunned by Sara's outburst and they all waited anxiously for him to speak.

Leo gazed helplessly at his daughter. He barely knew her and yet he loved just as much as he loved Wyatt and Chris. He wanted nothing more than to take all her pain away. It took a moment for everything to click into place. If it hadn't been for Gideon, Wyatt would most definitely be a force of good. Sara and Chris would never have had to go through everything they had. His daughter would not be fighting for her life in so much pain. And Chris would not have had to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. He decided right then in that moment that he would do as Piper had known he would. Follow his heart.

"So what's the plan?" He asked softly to those who seemed to have been holding their breath.

Chris felt relief flood through him when Paige and Piper took charge and told Leo their plan of attack. He watched as Leo listened carefully to what they were saying. When they had finished Chris waited for him to find a flaw. For him to say that there was no way that this was going to work.

"All we have to do is make sure that little Wyatt isn't here when this happens. I don't think he should be exposed to any of it. Who knows how it would come across to a two year old if we wipe out someone he trusts."

"We can have the nanny take him." Piper said rising from the chair next to Sara's bed. "Since magic school is out, as well as Sheila."

Paige and Phoebe nodded in agreement before they followed Piper out of the room to head for the attic. Chris knew they were going to fetch crystals and backup firepower in the form of potions. Within moments, Chris was left alone with Leo and a mumbling Sara.

"Delirium." Leo stated softly as he lifted the cool cloth to wipe her face. Chris rushed forward and grabbed his arm. Startled Leo looked up, his eyes questioning.

"Those excruciating pains were caused from touching her." Chris explained dropping his vice like grip on Leo's arm. "Only touch her if it's absolutely necessary."

Leo could only nod his head in understanding. Worried he turned back to his daughter. He felt Chris stiffen when she began calling his name.

"I'm here Sara," Chris whispered in a soothing tone that was betrayed by the worry evident on his face. "I'm going to fix this."

She continued to whimper calls for him causing Leo to have to look away. He was startled when she began to call for Wyatt as well as Chris. As for Chris, he showed no surprise when she began calling for Wyatt.

"The last time Sara had a high fever and was very sick, Wyatt and I never left her side." Chris explained softly when he noticed Leo's shocked expression. "It took a few hours for the medicine Mom bought to take effect. Later Sara told us we were the best big brothers ever. She said that the entire time she was asleep she could feel our presence and it was the only thing that eased the pain. That was only a year before Wyatt completely flipped his wig."

"Where was I?" Leo asked even though he was sure didn't want to hear the answer.

"You told us that since it was a natural virus that you couldn't heal her." Chris stated without emotion. "Mom agreed. I understand now that we needed to build up our immune systems from disease and if you healed us every time one of us got sick, we never would. Believe me, Wyatt and I were not happy but we trusted Mom's judgment."

"Oh."

"Deep down we both still love our brother." Leo looked up at Chris' words. "We wouldn't be here if we didn't. Sara would never admit that if she was conscious, but I know she does."

"How?" Leo asked, amazed that his son was being so open.

"Because Sara and I think alike and nine times out of ten we feel the same." Chris sighed. "If she didn't love him she wouldn't call for him."

Leo was sure Chris was about to say something else when Piper, Phoebe and Paige came back into the room.

"Wyatt's with the nanny getting reading for a long walk," Piper said.

"And we have back up in the form of blue, yellow and red potions." Paige sounded as if she was trying to be as light as possible. Phoebe nodded agreement and held up crystals before she began to place them strategically around Sara's bed.

"Just in case."

"So everyone's clear on what they have to do, right?" Chris asked.

"Phoebe and I are going to watch and make sure nobody comes careening through any portals in the attic," Paige stated when Chris' gaze fell on her. "Leo is going to go get Gideon under the guise that we need his advice and help. Piper is going to keep an eye on Sara and as soon as Gideon is in here she will freeze his elder ass and then Leo is going to eliminate that which is a threat to Wyatt."

"Very good Paige," Chris said with an arch to his brow. "Everyone else have as good a grasp on this as Paige?"

"Sorry, but I missed the first part." Chris froze at the sound of the voice coming from the door. "You wouldn't mind repeating it for me would you, Chris?"

"You couldn't have waited another twenty minutes before gracing us all with your presence?" Chris muttered as he turned to where the rest of his family was already staring.

"Not when my dear little sister is calling for me." Phoebe gasped when she understood whom they were dealing with. Wyatt, however, was gazing intently at his mother and father. After a moment though he turned his attention back to Chris. "I can't understand why you and Sara refuse to give up on this whole saving me issue. I don't need to be saved Chris. I was never turned by a demonic influence or decided to join the dark side. This is who I am and both you and Sara are going to have plenty of time to realize that once we get back home."

"I am not going back until I accomplish what I came for or I die trying." Chris voice was low and determined which frightened everyone in the room except whom it was directed at. "Kill me now if that's what you plan to do."

"I don't need you Christopher!" Wyatt howled in rage as he made a fist with his hand. Piper and her sisters could only watch in horror as Chris clawed at an invisible force that was cutting off his air way.

Phoebe was the first to react. With a swift kick to Wyatt's back she managed to catch him by surprise. As soon as Piper saw that Chris was able to breathe her hands froze her eldest seemingly on their own accord.

"That won't hold him long," Chris gasped. "Dad bring Gideon! We have to make this fast."

With a solemn nod, Leo orbed away. Chris turned back to his mother. "On my count unfreeze him."

"No!"

"Just do it!" Chris barked. "Then sit on the bed with Sara where you'll be safe. He won't hesitate to kill any of you."

Piper choked back a sob at his harsh words but did as he said and when he counted to three she released him. With that wave of her hand Piper realized she had let all hell break loose.

Please review. I know that the whole sister thing is overdone but I would still like to know what everyone thinks. Did ya love it or hate it? Tell me, tell me!

**Witching Hour: Thanks for the review. Glad you like Sara. I know I make Wyatt out to be very evil. It will all come together though. I promise. Sorry about your neighbors evil dog! Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I already have its sequel forming in my mind! Hope everyone is having a peachy summer. Sorry about the delay in updating but I just had to finish the 6th Harry Potter book the moment I got my hands on it

Disclaimer: Still the same as before, nothing has changed.

Sara was jerked out of peaceful unconsciousness by pain that seemed to engulf the whole of her body and soul. Unable to think about anything but the pain, she screamed. The anguish seemed to last forever before subsiding enough for her to breath. Death, she prayed, would be merciful and come soon. What had she done to warrant this torment? Suddenly memories of the past few days came back to her. The past, Chris, Wyatt, attempting to kill Wyatt. Ok, so there were a few things in the last few days that could have warranted this.

With each passing minute she felt her breathing return to normal, yet she was still unable to open her eyes. She was trapped in her own mind and it wasn't proving to be very fun. Worry for her family and the future was driving her mad. Had her message gotten through to her father or Chris. She was almost positive Chris was about to whirl on her in rage right before she had lost all consciousness. She didn't blame him for the undeniable anger he was bound to feel. And yet for the life of her she couldn't understand why she had never thought of Gideon before. He was all part of her repressed memories, she was sure.

Sara was brought out of her one sided conversation with her mind when she heard Chris' voice. It was as if he was trying to sooth her. Had those screams reached his ears?

"I'm here Sara." His voice sounded so very far away, yet she knew he was in all reality by her side. "I'm going to fix this."

She tried calling back to him. Tried to let him know that she could hear him. Her brother's voice again came to her, though it seemed even father away and more muffled. She was starting to fade when her father's voice also floated to her. Was that Wyatt's voice as well? No, her oldest brother was no more. He was nothing but a monster that made Hitler look like a novice in the ways of genocide and world domination.

Sara had cried many tears for the brother she had lost. In her mind Wyatt had died a good eight months before her parents. The Wyatt she loved remained that of a mischievous young boy in her mind. She was surprised that she could once again recall his blue eyes alight with spunk and a smile upon his young face. His calming presence that was with her whenever she was afraid and his over protectiveness were things about Wyatt, Sara had long forgotten. So why were they coming back now?

Her childhood had revolved around her two brothers. Paige and Phoebe had always teased her for being such a tomboy. They had thought it was weird that Sara always wanted to be involved with her brother's adventures and even weirder that Chris and Wyatt had never objected to playing with their baby sister. How she wanted that brother from so long ago to once again come back to her. She tried to call out to both of them. She had wished upon many falling stars for Wyatt to return. Maybe all she needed to do was call.

"Wyatt!"

Chris and Wyatt were locked in a battle of wills when Sara's pleading call to Wyatt sounded from her fever-ridden form. Both brothers halted in their savage attack of energy balls and telekinetic force to glance over at their sister. While green eyes were filled with pain, the blue seemed to soften and become worried before returning to their earlier icy shade.

"She's dying Wy," Chris whispered dropping his hands. He no longer wanted to fight. It was hopeless. Wyatt always won in the end anyway. Sara was going to die and then he would be alone. It seemed only fitting that he hold on to what family he had. Even if that family was his power obsessed brother.

"So it would seem." Chris heard the slight change in Wyatt's unfeeling voice. It was softer. Wyatt had been right when he had told them he was not unlike Balthazar in his feelings for them. Cole Turner had loved Phoebe and Wyatt Halliwell loved both Sara and Chris. "Promise to return with me and I'll heal her. If you chose not to rule by my side I will look past that, as long as you do not fight against me."

Chris was in a state of shock. Had his brother just offered him a truce? It was suddenly a very tempting option. Sure they would always have to ignore that innocents were dying by Wyatt's hand but as long as they stayed out of his way Sara would live. It sounded like the best option available. They, could either die fighting a never-ending battle alone and in pain, rule beside Wyatt in his demented reality or settle for a truce.

Blue and white lights suddenly filled the still room, though Chris was to absorbed in his own thoughts to notice his father or Gideon. He was brought out of his revere by a growl from Wyatt.

"How many times to I have to kill you?" Wyatt's voice was menacingly low as he glared at Gideon.

"Do I know you?" Gideon asked, gazing confused at Wyatt and Chris.

"Only as a toddler."

"Who…" Gideon began, it seemed as if he suddenly realized whom he was dealing with. "It has to be done."

Chris listened as the elder began to grumble to himself under his breath and keeping an eye on his brother who had yet to make a move. It was now or never. Turning his head he made eye contact with Leo and nodded. He could only watch on as Leo hesitated, still unsure of what to do.

There was a moment of utter silence before a cry of pain went up from Sara. She was convulsing as if caught in a seizure. Each person turned, watching as Piper tried to console the girl. After a minute everything became still again.

"Sara?" Chris was the first to reach her side. Paige, Phoebe and Leo followed in suit. Wyatt only looked away from Gideon when he heard Chris frantically calling for their sister.

"Sara," Chris whispered when he reached her side. She was still, her pale face framed by her dark hair and she looked in peace for the first time in a long while. He knew that peaceful look well. Sara was gone. He knew even before he checked her pulse that she was dead. His connection with her was broken. He cursed himself for not killing Gideon himself. For not going after the elder the moment they had found who was behind his brother's corrupted soul. "Wyatt, please try!"

Wyatt seemed shaken. He looked from Sara's still form to Chris' distraught eyes then over to Gideon and back to Piper and Leo. Sighing he moved to his sister's side and lifted his hands over her still form.

It became evident to Chris after a few minutes that Sara was truly gone. Not even the twice-blessed could reverse this curse. Chris hung his head in defeat. After all they had been through Sara was gone. It suddenly struck him that he would never hear her soft laughter or hug her close when she was hurt. He was no longer anybody's big brother. Chris only then realized that the cause of Sara's death was a mere few feet from him. He knew it had been Wyatt that had infected her with the disease but Wyatt would had never thought of hurting them if it hadn't been for the elder in front of him. With a howl of rage and grief Chris launched himself at the unsuspecting elder.

Leo, Wyatt, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all watched in horror as Chris flung himself at Gideon, howling.

"Chris, NO!" Leo yelled as he noticed the danger his younger son was heading for. Leo watched in slow motion as his son attacked Gideon, his fist pounding into the older man's jaw. Wyatt seemed to also have noticed the athame Gideon had conjured and hurriedly tried to reach his brother.

Chris let out a gasp of pain when Gideon's athame found it's way into his abdomen. The pain was so intense he didn't realize that Wyatt had caught his injured form as he fell. Nor did he hear Leo cry out in rage. He didn't see his father unleash streams of electricity from his hands or hear Gideon howl in agony.

Chris gulped trying to hold onto consciousness. It seemed as if everything was whirling around him. He vaguely heard the muffled shouting. He felt as his he were floating and if it wasn't for the strong arms holding him back, Chris wasn't sure where he'd end up. He knew death was soon in coming, he could feel heart slowing and breathing was becoming difficult. He had failed. Wyatt was still an evil tyrant, Bianca was dead, Sara was also gone and the future was lost. He could only hope that he would have another chance in another twenty-two years. May they all forgive me, he thought.

Piper watched Gideon fall to the hardwood floor of the guest room, his skin smoldering from Leo's attack. She heard him tell Leo that they had no idea what they had done before he became still and then nothing but ash. She wanted nothing more that to run to Chris' fallen side yet she found herself unable to move as she gazed at Wyatt and Chris. It was so tiny at first Piper almost didn't notice the sudden change in her oldest son. His demeanor was changing.

Wyatt gripped his brother to him as he sank to the floor. Wyatt could feel the young man in his arms slipping away. Quickly he raised his hands above his brother in an attempt to heal the ugly wound left by the accursed athame. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Wyatt was suddenly confused. Why was Chris not healing? Why had he been, a mere hour before, intent on hurting both of his siblings? He snapped out of his thoughts when Leo kneeled down and also brought forth the healing glow from his raised hands.

The moment Leo looked up into Wyatt's blue eyes he knew that what he had done to Gideon was the right thing to do. He saw in those blue spheres confusion, worry and grief. Evil Wyatt didn't seem to exist with in them. Chris and Sara had been right. Wyatt and the future were saved all because the two of them had refused to believe that it was their older brother's destiny to be evil.

"Dad," Wyatt whispered worriedly looking back down at Chris. "What's taking so long?"

"I don't know." Leo responded. "Chris, come on buddy. I need you to hang in there and fight."

Chris heard his father's voice as if from a great distance. He felt he was surely dreaming when he also heard his brother calling for him to open his eyes. Wyatt's voice sounded different. Softer. It was not the hard and menacing voice that Chris had become used too.

"Wyatt?" Chris struggled to open his eyes.

"I'm here Chris." Wyatt whispered as he felt tears begin to form. Chris' green eyes had finally open and he was gazing up at him with…hope?

"Is…it really…you?" Chris couldn't remember the last time had had seen Wyatt cry. He was sure it had been close to a decade. Had he managed to save him after all?

"Yeah, I'm back." Wyatt pulled Chris closer to him, trying to hold onto his brother with all his might. "I'm so sorry Chris."

"I…never stopped…loving you." Chris mumbled. He finally felt at peace. Wyatt was no longer evil. He hadn't needed to be told. All he had needed to do was look into his brother's blue eyes. They were once again light blue and full of love, not emotionless and cold. Chris closed his eyes feeling a stoic peacefulness. It was finally over. The future was once again safe.

"Chris!" Wyatt called frantically when his brother's eyes closed. "Please, not like this! Don't give up."

"You…either." Chris' voice was barely more than a whisper. Wyatt leaned closer as it seemed Chris had more to say. "I…love…you Wy."

"Chris!" Wyatt all but choked when he felt Chris' breathing become slower and his form become limp. "Forgive me, I'm sorry! Little brother, please."

Piper watched in horror as Wyatt rocked Chris to him calling for him to return. She had lost two of her children in a single hour. Wyatt's howls of agony were heart wrenching to hear and Piper could no longer stand it. Hurrying from the room she wondered if Wyatt had been turned good only to be torn apart again by grief. Had everything Chris given, been in vain?

"Leo!" Piper stopped at the sound of Paige's worried voice. "What's happening?"

Piper made it back to the room just in time to see Wyatt, Chris and Sara vanish as if they had never been there to begin with. Paige, Leo and Phoebe could only stare on as Piper sank to where her sons had been only moments before.

"Where are they, Leo?" Piper begged for answers as she felt herself being pulled into her husband's shaking arms.

"You need to relax." Leo whispered. He knew her agitated state was not good for the baby. A baby's adult form he had just watched die. "They went back."

"Back where!" Piper sobbed. She had to know.

"Home to the future."

"How?"

"Chris accomplished what he came here to do Piper." Phoebe said as she kneeled down and gazed into her sister's lost eyes. "Wyatt is good. They future will be totally different now."

"Will Sara and Chris be there though?" Piper demanded. Their answers seemed vague to her. How could they have gone back to the future if they were dead?

Silence was her only answer. It seemed they had no answer for her there. She was about to ask more questions except at that exact moment Piper felt her water break.

"Baby now!" Piper grunted to everyone's astonishment.

"Huh?" Leo asked helping his struggling wife to her feet.

"Chris is ready to be born now?" Paige squeaked.  
"Yes, now!"

As Phoebe and Paige hurried Piper from the room Leo stood back and stared. Chris' birth was likely to just sidetrack Piper from the need to see if her future children were truly safe and well. Turning his back on the room, he followed his wife and family out of the house and to the hospital. All the while, the same question spinning in his tired mind.

Were they back home and safe?

Thank you to all who have reviewed. This story has been a labor of love and I am glad that you have all enjoyed it so much. There is but one short chapter to go and I hope to have that posted soon after this one. After that I was thinking about a sequel. I think that it would be nifty to see how Sara, Chris and Wyatt are doing in a changed future and how they deal with merging memories, family from the past coming to visit. Life and how it would be. Let me now if you're interested.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So I am definitely going to do a sequel! Thank you all for the reviews. They made me feel so happy. Now on with the show…

Disclaimer: Really, as if!

Piper Halliwell gazed down at her newborn son. He was perfect in every way. Nestled happily in his mother's arms, he slept peacefully. Piper knew she should be overjoyed by her second son's birth, yet she felt to be happy was betraying his older version's memory. He had died only a mere six hours earlier, following his younger sister from this life to the next. He had died and been born on the exact same day.

Shaking her head, Piper tried to rid the sight of her three children vanishing without a trace. Wyatt holding his brother to his chest, calling heartbrokenly for him to return and Sara pale and still on her bed of death.

She tried to have faith in the fact that they were truly safe in the future. That Wyatt was a good brother and Chris and Sara would never have to bear the weight of the world on their shoulders. As much as she tried to believe the theory, Piper knew that something was distinctly wrong. She could feel it in her very soul. Somewhere out there her children needed her.

"Leo!" She called hoping not to interupt her infant son's sleep but the need for Leo was to great to wait.

"Piper?" Leo was by her side in the shortest of moments. "What's wrong? Chris?"

"He's fine," Piper murmured glancing down at her son before looking back up to Leo. "But I don't think that our children's future selves are."

"Piper…" Leo began but was cut off.

"Don't you Piper me!" Her eyes flashing dangerously as she spoke. "I can feel that something is not right. You have to go and make sure they got there all right. I have to know that they are safe."

"I don't know…"

"Just make it happen Leo!" Piper growled startling her slumbering son. "Or God help me you won't be able to keep me from going myself the moment I get back to the manor."

Leo nodded stiffly. He couldn't risk Piper trotting off to the future and he had to know as well. Were his children safe? Where they happy? Was he a good father? He couldn't get Sara's pain filled voice out of his head when he had tried to heal her from Wyatt's advanced darklighter poison or Chris' raspy gasps for air as he fought the last few moments before death came. Piper was right; this was something he had to do.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." He assured Piper as he leaned down to kiss his wife and son. He would not fail any of them again. There would be no more moments of hestitaion that would hurt his family.

An hour later Leo found himself staring at the attic wall and a chalk drawn triquetra. A potion gripped in his had, he tried to calm his erratic breathing. Standing firm he hardened his resolve and threw the blue potion filled vile at the wall. Leo gave one last look behind him and stepped forward unsure as to what he would be facing.

23 years in the future…

Sara Halliwell groaned as she opened her green eyes. There was an awful kink in her neck, her throat ached and she felt as if the room was spinning. The noise from the glaring television was doing nothing for her throbbing head. With a flick of her hand the offensive electronic became quiet.

Judging from the looks of things she had fallen asleep watching that new comedy with her brothers and they had left her slumbering on the couch while they had orbed up to their comfortable beds.

"Losers" she grunted before orbing to her own warm and inviting bed. Nothing more on her mind than a peaceful nights rest.

It seemed only minutes after she closed her eyes that her alarm clock was chiming wildly from its place on her nightstand. With a growl she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Even from her place in bed she could tell it was a beautiful November morning. Smiling she remembered why her alarm had been set so early. It was Chris' twenty-third birthday and both she and Wyatt had a special day planned out for their middle sibling. Throwing the blankets back she went about her normal morning routine.

Within an hour she was showered and dressed casual in a faded pair of jeans with a white shirt. She headed for her eldest brother's room before heading for the kitchen to help her mother with breakfast. Wyatt was notorious for over sleeping.

"Typical," she giggled entering Wyatt's room. Hearing his alarm clock continuing its morning call from the closet Sara knew he must have orbed it there unwilling to rise. With a look of pure mischievousness she pounced Wyatt's snoring form. "Time to wake up lazy ass!"

"Sara!" Wyatt yelped when she landed on him. "Must you be so annoying?"

"You said you would keep Chris busy while I set up for his surprise party tonight." She said not moving from her seat on his stomach. Stretching her legs over the edge of the bed she grinned mirthfully down at her rudely awaked sibling.

"Why do you have to start at seven in the morning?" He whined sitting up and pushing her off of him. "Do you really need a whole twelve hours?"

"Stop your moaning." She laughed. "You are much nicer after a few cups of coffee, you know that right?"

"Most people are," he yawned heading for the door. "I just happen to be blessed with the only two people who have no need for coffee as siblings. Do you two ever sleep in?"

"Sometimes," she smirked as she head for the door. "You would notice if you kept normal hours like the rest of us."

"Hmph!" Before he could respond she was gone, her soft laughter following her down the stairs.

Chris looked up from his seat at the kitchen table when his sister entered. "Morning kiddo," he smiled sleepily as she hugged him before flipping on the coffee machine.

"Happy birthday Chris!" she said happily as she sat across from him.

"Thanks." He sighed gazing at her. "I take it you gave Wyatt a rude awakening."

"What makes you say that?" She replied with a laugh. She knew Chris had an idea about her surprise party for him. She was hardly ever able to get one up on him.

"He's the only one out of the three of us that needs coffee."

"Mom and Dad do too."

"They are already up and about, Sara." Chris laughed at her indignant look. "So how's plans for my party tonight coming along?"

"Aunt Phoebe?" Sara accused him.

Chris only smiled before turning his attention to his older brother's yawning form shuffling through the door. His Aunt Phoebe had spilled the beans on Sara's surprise a week before. Chris didn't mind though. He was touched that his sister had gone to great lengths to make him happy on his birthday.

"Morning birthday boy," Wyatt said as he added an obseen amount of sugar to his coffee before turning to his smiling siblings. "Where are the rents?"

"Left in a bit of a hurry this morning," Chris said knowingly. "Something about party decorations at Phoebe's."

"You mean I could have slept in?" Wyatt accused his now smirking sister.

"I'm touched Wyatt really," Chris laughed. "My big brother got up early just to spend the day with little o' me."

"Punk," Wyatt smiled.

Past Leo watched unseen as his children's future selves bantered in a relaxed way around the kitchen table. He could tell they were happy. Sara seemed completely different. Her eyes were lighter and she was much more open and at ease. Chris had smiled more in the last hour than Leo had even seen in the past and Wyatt seemed to love both of his siblings even though it was obvious he hated early mornings.

It was as if they knew nothing of the past and what their other selves had gone through. Each one of them was safe. He and Piper were still alive and together. Wyatt was no longer an evil tyrant and the future seemed like a truly wonderful place.

With a sigh Leo watched as they laughed and joked before leaving the room. He was going to miss them. He could only smile when Sara threw her arms around both of her brothers. Her words seemed fitting.

"Once charmed, always charmed, boys." With that she dissolved in blue and white lights. Wyatt and Chris only smiled and shook their heads before following her orbs with their own.

Leo returned to the attic, eager to get home to his wife and sons. He smiled softly before stepping though the glowing portal. They were safe and that was all that mattered. In that moment suspended between time and space Leo vowed to keep his growing family that way, safe and happy.

The End.

A/N: Please review! I am now going to focus on a sequel but I would be thrilled to hear what you thought of this little piece. Hugs and laughs -Jules


End file.
